Beacon War Beasts
by NerDeath
Summary: Arden and Tamara find strange monlit in Black Mountain. When they go near the land in world of RWBY. How thouse two brutal, psycho but friendly mercenaries will handle them self in the new world. Rating M for Gore, a lot of blood and heavy injured like riped out leg or arm and etc.
1. OC's Profile

**(shows up out of the shadows) Hello, everyone. You perhaps know me from series Heroes of RWBY or maybe not. But that's doesn't matter. Right below I will show you my new OC's. This OC's will show off in this new series. 'What happen to the Heroes of RWBY' you may ask. Well in one of the chapter I put some Original teams. And because of that I need to figure out how show them. I need to create almost... wait let me see...4*14 that is...(facepalm my self) (sigh) about 56 characters?! Give me a break! (throw book on the wall) (Angry breathing but calming down) Alright! For now a Heroes of RWBY will be paused with updating. Or maybe? (got idea) I KNOW! YOU reader will create these characters! Show you creative side! I will try to show them in future chapters of Heroes of RWBY. BUT! I will not guarantee that your characters will survive to the end of the story. Maybe they will but heavy injured. But who know? OK! That's enough about Heroes of RWBY. Now first chapter of my new story will be show you my new OC's. Next chapter perhaps will come out tomorrow or after tomorrow. To this time see you. **

**Name: Ardan Warbeast**

**Age: 21**

**Race: Half human, Half Demon, Half Beast**

**Nicknames: War Beast, Immortal Beast, Hell Beast**

**Occupation: mercenary**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height: about 185 cm**

**Weight: 85kg (without armor and weapon), 170kg (with his armor and weapon)**

**Hair: long orange/can burn in Rage mode**

**Eyes: Left eyes is red with black pupil, Right eyes is tiger eyes **

**Skin: Light Brown**

**Body Type: Strong build but not walking mountain of the meat**

**Clothing/Armor: Black full plate armor with face of Devil and Beast looking at them self on tors. Also some spikes on shoulder and epaulettes.**

**Others: A lot of scars on the body especially on the tors and backs.**

**Personality: Loyal, friendly, ready to help his friends but also brutal, psycho and sadistic in battle.**

**Like: Battle and duels.**

**Dislike: People who judge others knowing about them nothing. **

**Hobbies: creating figures from wood.**

**Dreams: Die in battle or have family**

**Flaws: When is in rage mode he hard control him self what can make him attack his own mates in battle**

**Weapon: Two big gloves cover his hands and half of his arm. When he cover him with them he can hide his tors and head. Make from dark metal are almost impossible to destroy and can destroy almost everything. Gloves hat a sharp fingers using to cut and penetrate armor.**

**ABILITES **

**High Speed: Can keep up with Ruby while she using her full speed. **

**Very Resistance: Resistance for light and light-medium damage, very resistance for tired.**

**Demon Blood: He can use his demon blood to increase his attack speed and resistance for damage.**

**Beast Blood: He can sense someone from about 2 km away **

**Skilled Hunter: Good in finding way or hunt animals, beast, enemies in difficult area.**

**Strong Head: He is hard to make him unconscious from damage or alcohol**

**History: Born in villige in No men Land. He been trained from birth for fight. Got no relative. His parent left when he was born. Lived with the Elder who teach him everything and tell about his parents. Leave villige when he was 15. One years later he meet Tamara which he got duel and win it and also fall in love to her with reciprocity. After that they are parters knowing as War Beasts the famous mercenaries in the land.**

**Name: Tamara Bloodlust**

**Age: 20**

**Race: Human**

**Nicknames: Bloody Tamara, Queen of War, Bloody Death, Queen of Blood**

**Occupation: mercenary**

**APPERANCE**

**Armor: Plate armor covered her top tors showing stomach, glance, armors on shoulders, and armor boots cover her ¾ legs for bottom to top, and red clock without hood.(who play Dark Summoners and who got Bloodlust Dame then Tamara armor look almost the same but without spikes coming from her skin)**

**Hair: Long, straight, Gray**

**Weight: about 80 kg, 95kg with armor, 100kg with her sword.**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Skin: normal color**

**Body build: Half Athletic half Strong Build**

**Others: Tattoo on left legs and back from village looking like Celtic tattoo**

**Personality: Friendly and loyal. She is in crush to Arden (Arden also love her), Psycho, bloodlust, unpredictable in battle also sadistic for the enemy.**

**Like: Good battle and Adren**

**Dislike: Boring and weak enemies**

**Hobbies: Drinking and initiate fights**

**Dreams: Bend honorable death in battle or have family with Arden**

**Flaws: Her bloodlust can turn her into killing machine who don't look who is enemy or friend, only Arden and close friend can calm her down**

**ABILITIES:**

**Master of Long Sword: She got expierience in fighting with long sword, making her deadly foe.**

**Resistance: A hundred of battle make her resistance for damage and tired.**

**High Speed: She is able to keep up for Ruby but slower than Ardan**

**Berserker: When the fight will last a long time she can turn into berserker increase her attack speed and resistance for damage physic or magic.**

**Strong Head: She is hard to make her unconscious from damage or alcohol.**

**History: Tamara born in central of the Refreg Kingdom. Her parents die in war. She survive because she hide under the bodies of her parents. After than she travel across the land to seek thouse who killed her family. After taking her evenge in 15 years she meet Arden which she got duel and lost. After that she got new reason to live. To fight and die with Ared or find peace and establish a family. Most of the people she meet cal her Queen of Blood.**

**(shows up out of the shadows) OK. That are my OC's from my(perhapse) Original Universe. The Universe from where they from are full of beasts, demons, magic, angles and other stuff. Like I say a nee chapter for this story will show off tomorrow or after tommorow. I got for about 2 or 3 chapters but I need to think about the story to don't put a lot of new OC's like in Heroes of RWBY. OK. That's for now. Hope we will see each others soon.(disappears in the shade)**


	2. Chapter 1 A Wild Couple

**Hello. This is first chapter of my new story. Enjoy the show.**

**LOADING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... READY FILES...CHAPTER 1 WILD COUPLE...**

* * *

Black Mountain. Mountain in the East area of the kingdom of Farghen. These mountain is full of monster, trap of the nature and also full of gold, jewels, diamonds and the precious Dark Crystal. These crystal are worth fortune. And they are hard to find. Mages use them to summon monster and kings use them to fill the hole in their pocket. They are worth so many also for their resistance for damage and armor create from crystal are almost impossible to penetrate even when you use ballista. But to get to these mountains you have to climb to a height of 1 kilometer in the snow storm and full of snow on the ground watching to not get kill by freezing, by ice yeti or ice monster or just fall in one of the hole in the ground.

Ardan look over looking for place where he and Tamara can rest. They are in half way to the abandon tunnel. The tunnel where they going was suppose a mine but after a monster attack the mines has been abandoned. When snow storm slow a little Ardan notice a cave.

"TAMARA! I FOUND A CAVE! COME ON! IT'S NOT FAR AWAY!"

"I HOPE SO! I GOT SNOW IN BOOTS AND IN EVERY PLACE IN ARMOR!"- Tamara respond shouting because of the storm.

They reach the cave and sat down. Temera start to pull of the armor showing her breast. It was quite large. She also start to pull of a boot, clock and pants and sat on the stone. Ardan look at Tamara and sigh. Tamara notice this a say to him.

"What? You don't like seeing me naked?"- Tamara ask angry Ardan.

"Nope. I sigh because you might get cold. So put at least pants."-Ardan respond.

"Tsk."-Tamara snorted angrily.

After when Tamara put on her pants Ardan walk deeper in the cave. It's wasn't problem it was dark. His sight make him dark place look like place in the sun. Ardan watched careful everything and found some wood. He look around and found some old pillars supporting the ceiling from wood. He grab those who has been broke and return to Tamara. She was wearing armor. Ardan look at her and ask.

"Getting cold?"-ask sarcastic.

" .HA. Very funny."-Tamara notice that Ardan carries wood. "Where did you find the wood?"- She pointed at it.

"There were some broken pillars so I grab some."- He put the wood on the ground and start to ignite a campfire. When everything was done and campfire was ignite Tamara pull out some smoked meat. She throw it to Ardan and start to eat it. After that they lay down and try to sleep but Tamara ask.

"Tell me. Why we get this job?"- Tamara ask turn her self to see Ardan face. Ardan look in to roof.

"You know why? Because they offer quiet a lot of money. How many that was. About 10 thousand. For eliminate monster and bring any dark crystal we found. We will have some fun, be have quiet nice trip and we will have some dark crystal and a bag with a lot of money. Get it?"- Ardan look at Tamara with smile.

"Ohhh. That's why!"-She say like 'Thanks captain obvious'. Ardan laugh. When he was laughing he feel something. Like warm wind. He get up and get his gloves ready. Tamara ask.

"What's happen?"-she stood and pull of her sword.

"I don't know but I felt wind. Maybe that's the tunnel we looking for. He start to move deeper into cave. Tamara fast run to campfire and grab one of the burning wood and join Ardan.

They move slowly and careful looking for any danger. Ardan sense danger and push back Tamara and jump. A stone spike fall from above. Tamara get up and brushed her self from dust.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah but next time say something before do it, OK?"- Tamara look at Ardan who just smiled.

They move forward. After not long walk they reach a large hall. They look around and find some torches still possible to light up. Tamara light them up. When she finished Ardan notice more stone pillars similar to the dwarf.

Ardan whistled. "Well. I don't expect that. A contractor didn't mention about that."

Tamara look at him and say. "It's that a matter. When we will fight they will possible be destroy. Now come on we need to find our pray."- Tamara say with smile. Ardan nodded and walked away from pillar. When they move a couple of red eyes show in shadow.

Tamara and Ardan walk around to find something interesting. For know they found some equipment for digging, some corpses and fragment of the old armors. Ardan walk to near corpse and notice it got a book. Tamara saw Ardan found something and walk near him.

"What you found?"-Tamara ask looking above Ardan shoulder. Ardan show her a book. "What is inside of it. Please something useful"- Tamara beg.

Ardan open a book. It was diary of Torson Barked. One of the manager of digging in this area. Ardan start to read laud.

"Day 13. We manage to found a place where is a lot of crystal. I order to dig it immediately. I got a good feelings about that. Day 34. After 3 weeks some miners complained that they hearing some noise. I don't hear anything so I just tell to ignore it and keep digging. They must me just overwork. Day 38. Some miners disappear without a trace. I order to send for them a squad of men to find them. Day 40. The squad still don't came back and more and more miners get lost. Some of them who still are here left. Fucking coward. Day 46. We manage to break a wall in lower part of mine and we found dwarven buildings. With them we found a corpse of our miners and searching squad. A body were massacred. Day 50. FUCK! A monster attack us when we searching one of the level. We lost almost all of our expedition. We run into large hall. We was like mouse in trap... Fuck. A monster (cover by blood) … I write this to warn everyone (cover by blood) diary. It's...(mist fragment of the page)

Tamara looked at Arden. He had a neutral facial expression. Tamara slap him in back of his head. Ardan look at Tamara and shout.

"What are you doing!?"

"I try to get you back from thinking. Now get your ass up and search for what are we here."- She say looking at him with smiled eyes. Ardan sigh and stood up and throw down diary.

"Come on, we have work t-"-Ardan couldn't finished because from roof a stone spikes start to fall. They dodge each falling. Ardan get ready and Tamara hold her sword and look for any hostile. They didn't notice anything. Ardan look at the spikes. One didn't break when falling only dug into the ground. He notice that spikes didn't fall. They were cut off.

"Watch out. We aren't alone here."-Ardan say to Tamara. She look up and immediately jump back. Tamara land near Ardan who cover him self with gloves. When dust fall they saw they it. It was Copper Scale Serpent. I big, snake looking creature but his head was head of hydra . Serpent howled loud showing his shard teeth. Ardan look at Serpent and smiled.

"I thought it will be much worse. But just Serpent. This will be easy. Tamara get him from side I will get him from front."-he say with exiting.

"Just don't take all fun for you."- Tamara smiled and run.

Ardan charge at Serpent who do exactly the same. Serpent try to grab him with his teeth but Ardan catch his mouth with his gloves and stopped in place. Ardan chuckle looking on teeth.

"Nice teeth. I think I will make necklace from them."-he taunted. Serpent try to push harder but without a success. Meanwhile Tamara start to slash Serpent from behind. She cut of fragment of his tail. Serpent howled with pain and run away. He back soon attack from above but they dodge it. Ardan charge at Serpent and slash him. Serpent try to run but Ardan grab his tail and saying.

"Where are you going, huh?!"- Ardan say and throw Serpent into pillar. Some rock fall on Serpent making him unable to move. Tamara jump on his head smile and say.

"What we got here? Ohhh! I found an eyes."-She got devil smile and snatched one of the eyes of the Serpent. He howled in pain trying to make Tamara fall but he was to weak.

"Bad boy. Bad boy must be punished."- She chuckle and snatched last eye. Serpent howled louder and fall dead from injured. Tamara jump off his head turn around and looked at eyes.

"Ohhhh... I thought I will have more fun"-she complain. Ardan just laugh and say.

"Come on, It was just serpent. You can't expect much from them."-He laugh. Tamara laugh as well. Then they stop laughing because ground start shaking. A pillars start to falling and from roof start to fall spikes. Ardan shout.

"RUUUUN!"-And run with Tamara they running jumping, dodging spikes and falling pillars. Ardan look nervous everywhere where they can hide. He notice a small enter. He shout to Tamara.

"FALLOW ME!"-He shout and turn left. Tamara run behind him. A falling spikes and pillars where moving closer to them. They jump into small chamber.

"(Cough)(Cough) Fuck! That was close. Tamara, are you alright?"- He try to get rid of the dust.

"(Cough) Yeah (Cough) I'm fine. Just some scratches from landing."- She say while breathing from the running.

Ardan look over and notice something. A chamber looks like a chapel. In the end of it was not big monolith. Ardan look at it. Tamara stood up and also looked at it. They go near it while looked around. There was some statues, some chair, a picture showing dwarf. They go near monolith. Tamara looked at it and say.

"What are we going to do now. We a trapped and we got only this monolith."- She grab it and spin him around looking at it.

When she was spin it, from hole in the middle start to bright a light. Ardan cover his eyes and Tamara dropped monolith to cover her eyes. When light fade they found them self in forest.

Tamara smile. "At least we get out from there"- she smiled. Ardan look around and notice that trees are different that in Farghen. He look above and saw clear sky. He remember that sky in his land was slightly red.

"Tamara. I think we are not in Farghen or in our world any more. Tamara laugh but when she notice that Ardan was serious she stopped laughing. She look around. After second the heard noise from bushes. They get their weapons ready. From bushed jumped girl who almost fall down. She got silver eyes, black-red hair. She was wearing a skirt, black with red color blouse. She got black boot reaching her knees. On her back was a quiet large peace of metal. She look on Tamara and Ardan and ask.

"Who...are you?"-she was nervous. Ardan sigh and say.

"Well. This is going to be very interesting time we spend here."- he say to Tamara who nodded.

* * *

**Well. Surprise. I got chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. I know you will. From tomorrow I starting vacation so I will have a lot of time to write. See you soon.**

**SAVING FILE...****...****...**

* * *

**STATUS... FILES READY TO SHUT DOWN...****...****...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 WILD COUPLE...END OF TRANSMISION...****...****...**


	3. Chapter 2 Beacon

**Welcome in my new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**LOADING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... READY FILES...CHAPTER 2 BEACON …...**

* * *

**Somewhere in Forest, new world**

Ardan and Tamara were looking at the girl who jump before them. She looked at them and ask nervously.

"Who... are you?"

Ardan whisper to Tamara.

"What did you think? Can we say her who we are?"-Ardan ask.

"I think yes. She don't look dangerous. Beside is just a girl. I can handle her if that will need situation."- Tamara respond

Ardan looked at girl who was looking at them. Ardan make two steps and say.

"I'm -"-he got interrupted by another girl who walk from bushes. It was girl with white long hair tie in a ponytail. Got blue eyes and little scar on left eyes. She wear similar clothes to red girl but her where white. She also got rapier at the waist. She looked at them and drag red girl near to her. Ardan could hear what about they talking but he don't interrupt.

"Who are these guys?!"- White whisper angrily to Red one.

"He was just to say but you show off!"-She looked at Ardan and back to White girl. "And I think he can hear us."-Red say. Ardan chuckle hearing this. White set closer to Ardan but keeping safe distance.

"Tell we who are you?!"-she say angry almost shouted. Ardan looked confused because he don't know why she is pissed of. He sigh and tell.

"We are-"-again he couldn't finished because from bushed from the right side of Tamara show two girls. One was got long blond hair and light purple eyes. She wear brown short jacket, gold t-shirt with burning hears on the left side. Dark short pants with brown bell who got small bag and high brown boots reaching her knees. She got also purple bow on left knee. Other girl was got long black hair and black bow. She wear white shirt and something looking like corset. She got also a bow on right hand. She wear white pants and black-purple tights. She got black boots but reaching only to her ankles. That what was interesting that she got cat eyes and Ardan notice this. He could also a sense that.

A Yellow girl say laud.

"That was nice fight with these Ursa! Ruby, Weiss why are you..."-She try to finished but she notice Ardan and Tamara who looked angry. Ardan was calm but Tamara was almost pissed off. Ardan put his hand on her shoulder make her calm. Tamara sigh angrily and give up sitting next to one of the tree.

Ardan looked at girls and try to say something but White girl interrupt him.

"You don't answered at my question! Tell me who you are or (she pull out her rapier) I will cut you."- she pointed her rapier at Ardan who didn't care about that. He just scratched his head and say.

"I could say but someone always interrupt me. But I have hope none will now."- He looked at girl White was still pointed at Ardan and other three look on themselves.

Red girl say. "I don't think someone will interrupt you now. We were here on mission and were only one here."- she say with little nervous smile. Ardan nodded and looked at Tamara who didn't care just looked somewhere.

"OK. I'm Ardan Warbeast and this is Tamara Bloddlust my partner. And you are?"-he pointed at girls.

Red girl move forward. She stopped about five or six steps from Ardan.

"I'm Ruby Rose. Leader of team RWBY and these are my teammates. (She pointed at White girl) This is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Dust Schnee Company. (she pointed and Black one) This is Blake Belladonna, faunus girl and our teammates. (she pointed at Yellow) That's my older sister Yang Xiao Long and of course our teammates."

"Hello~"-Yang say with smile.

Ardan smile back and look at Tamara who was making her sword sharpen.

"So. When we introduce our self can you bring us somewhere we could get some information?"- Ardan ask.

Ruby nodded and say. "We'll take you to Beacon Academy. This hours from here on walk. Meanwhile when we will go there we can explain you everything."-Ruby smiled. Ardan smile and looked at Tamara who almost get sleep. He come near her and give a kiss in the check. An others girl where shock and Weiss shout.

"What the Hell are you doing to her, you pervert!?"

"What? She is my partner not only as company but also as girl. Got problem with this?"- He look angry at her. Weiss just gulped. Ruby blushed a little Blake just ignore whole situation and Yang was laughing. Tamara wake up, she yawned and get up. She looked around and ask.

"Are you finished? I heard everything so can we go now?"-She stretched and look at Ardan. "Don't wake me like this again near people! Got it!?"- She was pissed. Ardan just laugh and say. "But I know you like this"- he respond with smile. Tamara just sigh and walk near Weiss. She whisper to her ear.

"Don't pointed ever again at Ardan or he will kill you. He maybe look like don't give a shit about this but he was ready to attack. He just don't want to kill such helpless girl like you. And I'm also pissed off. Don't do that again or your teammates find you without a heart, head, legs or arms. Got it!?"-She whisper angrily to Weiss who just frozen. She slowly turn her head to Tamara and notice devil smile and blood lust in her eyes. She feel fear that she never felt before. Other girl didn't notice anything. Tamara walk to Ardan side and kiss him in check. He smiled and say.

"So can we go now. And Ruby while we will go tell me and Tamara everything we need to know." Ruby nodded with smile and go. Blake walk near Weiss and wake her up from fear.

"Are you OK Weiss? You look like you saw ghost?"-Blake ask. Weiss turn to Blake and say.

"They are very dangerous. We need to be careful near them. I don't know who they are but if Ozpin will allow them to stay in Beacon then we need to watched them careful. One mistake and we're dead"-Weiss say still in fear. Blake just put her hand on Weiss shoulder and say.

"Maybe because you make them angry by pointing at them with you rapier. But I don't think they are bad people. They look friendly. Maybe Tamara not so friendly but I think when we will know more about them we can find in them nice people and maybe even a friends.. Now let's go. We need to catch the rest." Weiss nodded and run near Blake.

Weiss while running pull out her scroll and send a message to Ozpin about a guests which they going to bring and tell everything they know about them. Even that what Tamara say to her. When she send this they reach the rest.

Ardan was chatting with Ruby, Tamara was laughing with Yang. Tamara was looking around sometimes to be sure none enemies is near. Finally they reach Beacon. Ruby show them way to Ozpin office. When they reach it, Ruby knock to the door. "Come in." Someone say from the inside. They enter the room.

A room was painting with white-vanilla paint. There was stone fireplace. Next to it was big window. One right side was some stacks with books and documents. On the middle was desk. On it where pile of papers, computer. Desk was made from dark wood. A chair behind it was also made from dark wood. On the wall were paintings, perhaps previous headmaster of this Academy.

Ozpin was wearing a white shirt, black-green suit. Brown elegant shoes. He got gray hair and glasses. In right hand he hold cup of coffee and in left cane. He also wear gray-purple scarf with silver cross. He turn from fireplace and look at Ardan and Tamara with smile. Ardan know can guess what he will say, Tamara don't care she just look at a assistant. It was a women who got about 30 years old. She wear glasses and got green eyes. She got also blond hair but not like Yang. She wear white suit and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. She also wear black skirt, light black-brown stocking and black boots with brown heels.

"Ruby, your team will wait out- or maybe just wait inside. I think this conversation may interesting you."- Ozpin smile to team. After that he looked at Ardan and Tamara.

"Now. I got information about you from team who bring you to me. Just don't be angry. I will have these information sooner or later. For now I wanna give you a propose. Wanna hear it?"- Ozpin ask with smile but serious in his eyes. Ardan and Tamara notice this but team RWBY didn't, maybe Blake suspect something but she ignore it.

"Let me guess. You want us to join your Academy to train for so called 'hunters' and save your world from these creature of Grimm and other stuff?"- Ardan looked at Tamara who was quiet interested but he added. "But you must know that we are mercenaries. If you will pay us then maybe we will think about your propose. Deal?"- Ardan looked at Ozpin with devil smile. Ozpin smiled as well and say.

"I could guess you will say that. And I make this straight. Show me your skill and when I see them I will pay you a specific amount. Deal?"- Ozpin look at Ardan who still got devil smile while Tamara was exited. Ardan ask Tamara.

"How you think? We get this job?"-He looked at her.

"I don't see why not. By the way I think we won't be able to return to our world so why don't we live here for now?"-She respond with smile. Ardan laugh and say to Ozpin.

"So we got a deal. Tell us how we can show you our skill?"-Ardan ask with exited. Ozpin chuckle.

"Tomorrow at 8 AM come to the cliff behind the Academy. I will tell you there what you need to do."- Ozpin say.

Ardan and Tamara was going to leave but Ardan stopped, turn to Ozpin and ask.

"Can you give us some wood for campfire?"-he ask with funny face. Ozpin laugh and order Glynda to prepare the wood for them. She just roll her eyes and walk away.

**Near cliff. Midnight. Ardan and Tamara camp.**

A campfire was burning with nice fire. Ardan was sitting and make small statue from wood. Tamara was laying on ground and watching at the moon. She was wondering why this moon is in pieces. But she didn't thinking about this for long. She roll on her left side towards to Ardan. She watched him how he make a statue. She finally ask.

"What do you think we need to do tomorrow?"

"Perhaps kill something or bring him something. I'm sure that this will be one of this."-he respond still making statue. He sometimes looked at it to be sure everything is alright. Tamara check her equipment. She got some throwing knives but she didn't use them for Serpent because it didn't worth it. She check her sword that is sharp enough. She looked at it and pull of the bag small grindstone and start to sharping her sword. Ardan looked at Tamara but he say nothing like something sitting in his mind.

"Hey Ardan"-Tamara call him. He looked at her and he shock his head. He saw Tamara wasn't wear his armor on tors. He could see her breast in light of fire. He didn't turn around he just change his view from her breast to her eyes.

"What you doing? Someone can see you. And we're on school terri-"- he didn't finished because Tamara jump at him and give him a kiss. After kiss she say.

"You wanna do this?"- she ask with innocent and yet devil face. Ardan just laugh and say.

"OK. But after we finished we need to put on our armors. We don't wanna to someone will saw us naked. Especially me. I think people here will get scared or angry."-he smiled.

Tamara just start to undressing Ardan while kissing him. That was night a night full of love.

* * *

**Hi guys. I see you like this story and I'm happy because of it. But I don't make here pure love scene or sex scene. Why? Because I can't write them. Simply. And I got enough problem with actually storyline in this story and Heroes of RWBY. So see you soon. I hope so.**

* * *

**SAVING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... FILES READY TO SHUT DOWN...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 BEACON...END OF TRANSMISION...**


	4. Chapter 3 Initiation

**Hello in new chapter of Beacon War Beasts. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**LOADING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... READY FILES...CHAPTER 3 INITIATION …...**

* * *

Ardan wake up with first light of the sun. Ardan look over and notice Tamara laying next to him still sleeping and naked. He rubbed his eyes and poke Tamara. She moaned and open her eyes. She looked around and stood up stretching. She grab her armor and start to put on her armor. Ardan do the same. He pull on his black armor and check everything he got. Gold, crystal, grindstones, and some medic plants. When he got ready he turn to Tamara.

"I'm going to bring some wood. You try to prepare something for dinner. Then we sparing OK?"-he ask with smile to Tamara. She looked at him and nodded.

Ardan move to forest. He saw some fallen old tree. He walk near them and check. "Dry. Perfect for campfire"-Ardan say to himself and start to chop the tree into pieces. After 5 minutes he got enough wood. "Ok, time to back to the camp."- He took the wood and he was about to leave but he heard a howl. He stopped and look around but he ignore it "Perhaps just a wolf."-he thought and move to the camp. But he jump from the place where he was. He get his weapon ready and saw black Beowolve. He was a white mask and some spikes on legs and arms. "He must be Alfa"-Ardan thought and notice that Beowolves howl again. Then from bushes show another five but they wasn't got mask or spikes.

"This will be nice warm-up on the start of the day"-He smiled and charge at Alfa. Beowolve do the same.

Ardan doge the attack and attack Beowolve from bottom into stomach. His gloves make through beast. Ardan look at face of Beowolve grab it and ripped out. A blood cover Ardan face. He smiled. He was happy. He has a fight and could kill his enemies without hesitation. He throw away Alfa body and charge to another. He grab his arms and ripped them off. Then he turn them and where was claws he pulled in to place where were Beowolve arm. After that he just punch Beowolve into face. The rest four run away saw what happen. Ardan saw running Beowolves and shout.

"Hey! Come back! The fun just started!"-he sight. He wiped blood from the face. Grab the wood at move to campfire. Tamara was sitting on ground and checking her throwing knives that they are enough sharp, her blade as well. When she saw Ardan he smiled and ask.

"I though you was going for wood not for blood."-she laugh. Ardan smiled and say.

"I was just got warn-up with Beowolves. They are weak. Even Serpent we meet in mine before we come here was stronger. These Beowolves are monster class D. Few soldiers could handle them. By the way you prepare something to eat?"-Ardan ask.

"Yep. Just ignite a fire."- Tamara respond showing him a preparing meat for cooked.

After they eat Ardan looked at sun and say.

"Ok, time to move. We don't suppose to make wait a headmaster."- he laugh. Tamara smiled. They grab their equipment and move to the cliff. They saw Ozpin and Glynda was waiting for them. Ozpin smiled but Glynda just roll her eyes.

"So what you order us to do for initiation, 'master'?"-Ardan joked. Tamara smiled, Ozpin as well but Glynda ignored it.

"Your task will be to bring a relict from the Forest Temple on the north from this cliff, choose one of them. Don't hesitated to destroy everything on your path. Or you will die."-When Ozpin say that Ardan and Tamara exploded from laugh. Ozpin was confused.

"Why do you laugh?"-Ozpin ask.

"Well. Sorry for that but we faced more dangerous monster than you think your monster for now are weak that few soldier from our world could deal with them."-Ardan respond because Tamara couldn't take her breath.

"Well. Ouch. And one more thing. You will be watched from our cameras. This will be show for other students as well to see how you doing. Give them a show to watched."- Ozpin smiled. He order them to stand on the platforms. After that Tamara was thrown in the air but when come to Ardan nothing happen. Ozpin check in scroll what happen. He saw that Ardan weight was to high for platform. Ozpin laugh and say to Ardan.

"I think you need to jump by your own."

Ardan laugh and charge to the end of the cliff and jump in the air. He was falling fast. When he reach a ground he leave a pretty bug hole. He stand up look around and try to sense Tamara. He smelled a blood and chuckle.

"Look likes Tamara have fun. I need to see this."-and he run in the direction whence came the odor.

Tamara slashed the Ursa in the stomach making him falling. She jump on his stomach and cut of the head. She also break one of the Ursa spikes and throw it into another. She hit head. She charge at Ursa and hit a spikes who move throw head with Ursa brain. She looked around and saw remain two Ursa. She charge to the farthest one. Ursa try to hit Tamara with claws but Tamara dodge it. She bow, right foot move forward and slash an Ursa arm. Then she spin her self and slash with her sword from above hitting Ursa spine. She jump on Ursa back and grab his mask. She pulled so hard she ripped a mask off showing a skull, red eyes and some meat. Tamara grab Ursa eyes and ripped them off as well. She laughed devilishly and say.

"Ardan was right. They are really weak." she stopped laughing and notice last Ursa run away. She sigh and tell laud.

"ARE YOU REALLY GOT PROBLEM WITH THESE KIND OF BEAST?! YOU ARE PATHETIC!"- She looked around and notice a small camera. She came near it, grab and smash. She sat and waited for Ardan. She wasn't waiting long. Ardan came from forward. He looked and massacred body of Ursa and say to Tamara.

"I heard what you say. You really thing they are pathetic?"-Ardan looked at Tamara. She sigh and say.

"Not really. I shout this because these Ursa don't give me a lot of entertainment. I get angry and shout this. SORRY FOR THAT!"- She shout to be sure there is others camera to capture what she said. Ardan laugh and say.

"Now get up. We're near Temple."-he order. Tamara just snorted and stood up.

**Beacon, main hall.**

Team RWBY, and others were watching how Tamara and Ardan move toward the Temple. But their were thinking about their fighting style. Sadistic, brutal, gore fight. Weiss almost vomit watched how Tamara deal with last Ursa. Blake's face was contorted in a grimace of disgust. Ruby looked with fear. She just realize how dangerous people they meet and bring to the Beacon. Yang was shocked about they acting in battle, Weiss was holding her hand on mouth to don't vomit.

"I... I didn't... expect to... so friendly people can be so brutal."-Ruby say still on fear. Yang pat her head and say.

"Easy there little sis. They won't attack us. After all they are also a humans."-Yang try to calm down Ruby. Weiss react with angry.

"HUMANS!? Did you think HUMANS can do THIS what do that WOMEN! They are nothing more than MONSTER like we fight!"-Weiss shout. Other students start to whisper between themselves. Blake say to Weiss.

"Don't judge them now. We don't know anything about them and the world they came from. Maybe they world is much brutal and for survive they became what they are no. After the initiation let's talk to them. Maybe we will get some information from them."-Blake propose. Weiss sigh and Ruby and Yang nodded.

**Emerald Forest. The Forest Temple.**

Ardan and Tamara reach the Temple**. **Or that was left from it. Now it was just pile of stone with some relict which were chest pieces. Ardan laugh and say.

"I didn't expect they got here king game." (in their universe it's a name of the chest)

"Well just grab king or queen and move back. We don't have anything more to do"-Tamara pointed at relict.

"You wanna white or black?"-he ask.

"Grab a black. Look better."-she respond looked at sky and big bird. Ardan move to place where was black king, take and hide in bag near belt.

"Ok. We ca- WATCH OUT!"-Ardan shout to Tamara. She looked at sky and jump but too late. A Nevermore hit the ground. A rock hit Tamara in face leaving scar on check and left eyes.

"Fuck it!"- Tamara shout. She stand up and pull her sword and charge at Nevermore. Nevermore slash with wing but Tamara slide on ground and cut some feathers. Ardan charge from behind at Nevermore. He jump at bird back. Nevermore felt he landing he start to flying. Ardan catch some feather to don't fall down. He looked around and start to move forward to bird head. Tamara looked at bird and around. She notice some trees are falling. She wasn't waiting long. From trees show Death Stalker. A massive big Scorpion. Tamara smile thought.

"Maybe he will give me some fun"-and she charge at scorpion.

Ardan was near head but bird start to turning him self 180 degrees. Bird back was not directed to ground making Ardan almost fall but he was holding him self on some feathers.

"Perfect! Now I need to hold my self to-"-he came up with the idea. From bag he pulled some red crystal. He got this from mage he meat in his journey. To use them he must concentrate and throw. When crystal hit it explode.

"Ok. Just have hope it worked. I got only one crystal."-he thought and start to concentrate. A crystal start to shining red light. Ardan looked at Nevermore head and throw it. It's worked. Crystal when hit a head, exploded with massive red fire making bird falling. While falling Ardan notice Tamara who fighting Death Stalker. Ardan turned Nevermore and making that bird was falling direct at Scorpion.

Tamara was dodging attack don't knowing how to strike. A moment later she heard laughing. She turned around and notice Ardan was sitting on bird head and falling direct at them. Tamara jump away.

"UUUUUUHOHOHOHOHO!"-Ardan laugh laud. When Nevermore hit Death Stalker Ardan flew away at hit a tree. He slipped down and say.

"Hehe Made it!"-He sat and start to laughing. Tamara stand up, move next to Ardan and say while smiling.

"That was your worst idea ever! But I like it!"- she say with big smile.

"Of course! I knew that's a bad idea but it's worked at that is important."- he say while standing. Ardan looked how at body of Nevermore and Death Stalker.

Nevermore hit head of Scorpion leaving just some pieces of armor. Nevermore was got crushed bones and ripped left wing because of scorpion tail. Tail of Scorpion was cut in half.

"Well. That was fun you must say!"- Ardan laugh.

"Yep! If I can classified these to bird is B. Scorpion as well. I don't think there will be more of them. Let's go back it's almost after midday and I getting starving."-Tamara rumbled in my stomach. Ardan just laugh and they start move toward to cliff.

**Beacon. Main Hall.**

Ruby and rest didn't believe what happen. They try to understood how they do this.

"Did...Do you...Is this real?"- Ruby turned to her teammates pointing at screen.

"The Hell I should know! I'm much surprise as everyone!"-Yang say. The only one person wasn't confused. It was Nora. She was like always. Always excited especially now seen what just Ardan and Tamara do.

"Well. They are much more skilled than us. With these we can agreed, right?"-Blake say confused. All nodded.

**Beacon. Main hall. 15 minutes after arriving of Ardan and Tamara.**

Ardan and Tamara were standing on stage. Ozpin come moment later and say.

"Ardan Warbeast and Tamara Bloodlust. The two of you retrieved a black king pieces. For now on you will know as-"-Ardan interrupted him.

"Headmaster. We are already team called War Beasts. Let's just stay with it."-Ardan say.

Ozpin smiled "I couldn't give you other than that name."-Ozpin respond. "Also you will not be normal hunters. You will be elite one. Best of the Best from Beacon that gives you more laws which will helps you. Also you will get bigger payday."-Ozpin finished.

Ardan start laughing and Tamara jump at Ardan making him fall. Everyone start laughing.

Ozpin looked at them and say to himself. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... very interesting year."

**Ok guys. That's a new chapter. Also I think maybe I will continue to write Heroes of RWBY. I think I found a solution for my 'problem'. To this time see you.**

* * *

**SAVING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... FILES READY TO SHUT DOWN...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 INITIATION...END OF TRANSMISION...**


	5. Chapter 4 Stain of Blood

**Hello everyone. First little update. I make decision to finished Heroes of RWBY on last chapter. But take easy. I didn't mean to finished story. Only a book. Maybe later I will make continuation is second book. For now I will change story statue from "In-Progress" to "Complete". I think this will be good idea. Because I don't have any good idea how continue story. Ok Enough of Heroes of RWBY I tell what I want. Now me are in other story so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**LOADING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... READY FILES...CHAPTER 4 STAIN OF BLOOD …...**

* * *

**Beacon, War Beasts dorm.**

Ardan wake up with huge headache. His sight was blink and every muscle of his were in pain. He shock his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. He was in bed. A huge one which can accommodate up to 4 people. He catch his head and think. "What happen yesterday?"-he try to think but the more he think about it the more his head ached. He stopped thinking about it. His sight was getting back to normal. He notice he isn't in the bed alone. He threw the covers and under it found naked Tamara. When he look at her he started to remember what happened yesterday. They been promoted to elite hunters, they get they own dorm, they get scrolls to communicate between them and Ozpin. They make party because of than. He looked on the ground. He counted about 30 bottles of spirit and another 10 of juice or something like that. He looked at himself. He saw he at least wearing pants. .He again look at Tamara and start to remember a wild night he got with Tamara. He snorted softly. "I must say that they got stronger spirit that in our world. I remember that in our world we could drink 50 bottles and we wasn't so drunk like here." He also remembered they spend about 3 hour from when they get they scrolls and everything in they dorm how everything work. For them that was torture. A small, light, easy breaking thing.

When he was thinking about yesterday, Tamara start to waking up. She was looking like someone who didn't sleep one month. She look at Ardan and say.

"Hey Ardan."-she move near him and hug from behind. Ardan could feel her breast on his back. "You wanna do it again like last night."-She smiled. Ardan laugh a little and say.

"I think you are still drunk."-He said hitting her with finger in forehead.

"Ohhhh... You are boring."-She looked at him with face of disappointed child who don't get what he want. Ardan laughed. After a minute of sitting Ardan go take shower. Tamara while this time she get up from bed but still did not dress up. She was went to kitchen, open a fridge and grab glass of milk. A sun was shining from window and fall on naked body of Tamara. Her skin was shining like water in summer day. Meantime Ardan finished taking shower. He looked at Tamara and whistled making Tamara looked at him and smiled.

"Go take a shower. While water is hot."-Ardan said pointed at bathroom. Tamara nodded, finished drinking milk and go take shower. Ardan looked at mess they make at night and sigh. He start start to cleaning all the bootless. Tamara just wet out from shower.

"Ahhhh. I fee-"-he didn't finished because shoe stood on one of the bottle. The bottle didn't break. She didn't cold her balance and fall on Ardan. The bottle he was holding fall on ground. Some of them break. Ardan looked at Tamara who was still naked and wet.

"She don't know how to use a towel."-Ardan sigh.

Then someone open a door. It was team RWBY. Ruby was the one who open the door. When she notice laying Ardan and naked Tamara on ground she blushed like fire and run of the dorm. Her friends who were waiting outside. Were confused why Ruby run out the dorm. Weiss, Blake and Yang enter the room and get answer why Ruby run off the room. Weiss was pissed off, Blake cover her face under the book and Yang was laughing. Weiss shout.

"WHAT ON EARTH YOU TWO DOING!"-She shout so loud that she perhaps could be hear in Vale, and for sure in all Beacon. Yang was still laughing and Blake was cover her embarrassed face under book.

"First maybe you should knock to door before you enter. Second it's the accident. Tamara fall because... And exactly what do you want me to explain? GET OUT OF OUR DORM!"-Ardan shout. Weiss, Blake and Yang froze. "I think we pissed him off, better will be if we leave."-Yang whisper to Weiss ear. She nodded and they went out, closing the door. Ardan sigh and shake Tamara. She looked at him and smiled. Ardan ask.

"You was conscious all the time you was laying on me?"

"Yes."-She respond and chuckle.

"And tell me. What I must to do with you?"-He ask sarcastic. They looked at clock. It was 8 AM. Ardan thought. "At 9 we got practice lesson with Mr. Port. This will gonna be a long day. Fortunately we don't need to go on theoretical classes."- He looked at Tamara who fall asleep. He get angry and shout.

"GET OF ME YOU SLEEPY!"-Tamara shocker head meaning she don't do that.

"For fuck sake"-Ardan sigh and throw Tamara for himself. Tamara smiled and say.

"You wanna fight."-She ask standing up.

"Maybe later. NOW! Get you dress up. We got practice lesson first. And I feel we will meet another one of the Grimm."-He smiled. Tamara just rolled her eyes and start to dress up her armor. Ardan do the same. After they been ready they got about 30 minutes. He start to cleaning the bottles(or just throw them in one place) He grab the broken ones and throw them to trash bag. After that they head to the class.

**Mr. Port Class**

They come 5 minutes before time. They sat behind team CRDL. Tamara yawned and was going to sleep but Ardan slap her in back head. She looked at him with angry eyes but he just snorted. He looked around and notice a girl with eras of bunny. He looked at her and he know by looking at her she is shy, not good at fight, got weak body by the also notice her eyes. He know that her eyes mean she is able to see at night. He looked around again and notice team RWBY just went to class and take seat in first line. He sigh and looked at Tamara who was sleeping. He face palm himself and leave her. A bell rang and Mr. Port went into class. He looked around and began to check for the presence.

"Team JNPR?"

"All present."-Jaune respond.

"Team CRLD?"

"Present."-Cardin say looking at his fingers.

"Team RWBY?"

"All present."-Ruby respond.

"Team Velvet?"

"All present"-she respond nervously.

"Team War Beasts?"

"Present."-Ardan respond. He notice that everyone expect Velvet were looking at them. He respond.

"What are you looking at? I got something on my face?"-Ardan ask sarcastic. They looked at them self. Only Cardin say.

"Yes, your stupid face"-and laugh. Ardan grab him by his uniform. He bring him near his face and ask with smile but death in eyes.

"You say something trash?"

Cardin was pale like snow. "Nothing."-he gulp and looked down. Ardan say.

"Good. Now be quiet."-He place Cardin in his place still white like snow. Ardan could hear chuckle in team RWBY and JNPR. Cardin say quiet to him self "Asshole". Ardan bow to him and say."I heard something?"-He was serious. Cardin didn't respond this time.

After that Mr. Port was telling about his adventures, his fighting and how a true hunters must be. After he finished he click a button. From the floor appeared cage in which he was a Grimm. Port say.

"Now who is sure that he is a true hunter?"-he looked at class. He notice Ardan and say.

"Maybe our elite will show us how a true hunter must fight?". Ardan smiled and say.

"Why not."- he stood and jump in front of the cage and prepare him self.

"Bring in on."-he say to Port who open the cage. From cage jump Boarbatusk. Ardan looked at him with interesting. Boarbatusk didn't wait and start to spin and charge at Ardan. Ardan simple kneel and make hand like he want to catch him. Ardan wasn't aware but Boarbatusk after hit it was still spinning. Ardan get angry because of waiting and ask Port.

"When he will hit me?" He looked at class. They were staring at him like he do something incredible. Blake finally say to him.

"Ardan. He is spinning in your hand."-she pointed at his hand. Ardan looked over his hand and saw that Boarbatusk was charging him all the time. Ardan get angry. He wasn't amused. Tamara notice this because when she heard that Ardan will fight she could mist that. She say to everyone calmly.

"Now if you don't like see gore cover your eyes."

Half of the class cover their eyes. Thous who didn't do that were Team RWBY, JNPR and CRDL. Meanwhile Ardan grab Boarbatusk make it squeal from pain. He smash it on the ground. Then he stood up and clenched his hands into fist. Then he smash Boarbatusk leaving just blood stains. Weiss looked at this scene and run of the class to toilet to vomit. Blake also do this. Ruby, Yang and others were frozen even Mr. Port. Tamara just laugh and say.

"You must do it in that brutal way. Remember that we're in the school."-She say pointed at massacred body of Boarbatusk. Ardan looked at her and say.

"Maybe. But I don't know."-he turned to call and say."How can you got a problem with these creatures. They are weak. And you say that they almost turn mankind to the void. DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"-He almost shout making class looked like grave. He realize what he say and looked at ground.

"Sorry."-he say and leave the class. Tamara go with him. After few minutes Port say to the rest.

"Ok. You're dismissed."-he say and call for the cleaning group.

Ardan was sitting, relying on a tree and thinking what he say. He was angry at him self. Last time he order to Tamara to don't say that. Now he make this as well. He hit the ground with his fist. He looked at sky covered by leaves. After second Tamara was standing in front of him with crossed arm on her breast with not happy smile but angry smile. He looked at her only to looked aside with angry in his eyes. Tamara say to him.

"Now you know what's the feeling I felt on initiation."

"Yeah. Fuck! This is boring. If this will always be like this I think after this school I will end with work of mercenaries and build a house somewhere and live there with you."-He looked with sad hope in his eyes. Tamara laugh and say.

"That ending will be boring. But I guess you're right. This world for now can offer us strong monster..."-she sigh. Ardan looked at her and get idea.

"How about we will duel with other students. I heard there are allowed duels. There is special arena for this. Wanna try?"-He looked at Tamara with smile. She looked at him and say.

"Why not. A duel can be make in lunch. And we got free rest of the day. So what are you planning to the lunch time?"- She ask kneels to him. Ardan though and say.

"Let's make duel between us in the forest. No one will interrupt us."- he say while standing up. Tamara smiled and fallow Ardan to the forest.

**Ozpin office**

Ozpin was looking at the video from Port class when Ardan was facing Boarbatusk. He took a sip of coffee and call Glynda.

"Glynda can you come here?"-He ask. Glynda come from the bookshelf.

"What is it?-she ask.

Ozpin looked at her and say.

"I think we will give promotion to our elite."-he smiled. Glynda looked at him from the scroll and say.

"There is no more promotion that elite."-She respond but then she get what Ozpin was in mind and she almost shout.

"You didn't planning what I think don't you?!"-Glynda looked at Ozpin with nerves. Ozpin just laugh and say.

"You good thinking. I will make them..."-he say.

* * *

**Ok. That is the end of these chapter. Hope you like it. Write a review. Click Fallow. And if you like the series click Favorite. See you soon.**

* * *

**SAVING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... FILES READY TO SHUT DOWN...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 STAIN OF BLOOD...END OF TRANSMISION...**


	6. Chapter 5 Children from Forest

**Hello everyone. Today got new Chapter for you hope you enjoy it. Here come new OC. Remember i don't own RWBY. It's belong to Roosterteeth. To me belong only my OC's**

* * *

**LOADING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... FILES READY TO READ..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 CHILDREN FROM FOREST...**

* * *

**Emerald Forest, about 2 km from Beacon.**

Ardan and Tamara were walking for searching a place where they can duel. After 20 minutes of walking they found a good place for it.

"Not many trees. One big stone. And enough space for two of us. How you think?"-Ardan ask Tamara while looking around. She looked at him, garb a sword and charge at him. Ardan hear her so he dodge it. He looked at her and smile.

"I will take it for 'Yes'."-he respond.

Ardan take a breath and charge at Tamara. To dodge it Tamara jump in the air and slash Ardan near face, but he cover him self with his glove. Ardan grab her sword and try to bring her to him so he can punch her but she release a sword, jump on Ardan shoulder and try to kick him but he catch Tamara foot and throw her at tree. She turn her to tree, catch it and spin around the tree landing on ground. She looked at him and chuckle.

"Are you fighting for serious or just playing?"-She ask him while she run for sword.

"For now I playing with you."-He laugh and prepare for Tamara attack.

She charge and jump at him. Ardan step away and prepare to punch Tamara but she dodged his fist and throw at him two knives. Ardan cover himself. Tamara use distracted and try slash Ardan from behind but he pulled her away. She rolled on ground and jump to prepare for next strike. Ardan was preparing and was looking in Tamara eyes and vice versa. They were blood lust. The fight was know all they care about. They charge at each others and when they try to slash each other they heard noised from bushed. They avoid each other and turn themselves in direction for where noise come. Tamara grab throw knives, Ardan was ready to charge.

They watched how from bushed come out, a little, small, injured children. It was girl, faunus, more specific lion faunus. She got blonde long hair, blue eyes and got some scars. They were new. She wasn't got right eyes. She was max 5 years old. Her lion tail was almost holding because of slash she get. She also wear blue small jeans and white shirt. While she saw them she faint but Ardan run at her and catch her. She was got high temp and lost a lot of her blood.

Tamara pulled some medic herbs from her bag. She chewed them up and smeared the most serious wounds. A girl start to howl of pain. Ardan try to calm her down. After Tamara finished Ardan grab her on the gloves and turn to Tamara.

"We're going to Beacon. We need take her to doctor. After that we're head back here. We will make investigation."-he say. Tamara agreed and they run to Beacon. While they running a girl mutter two words 'black riders' and fainted again. Ardan looked at Tamara and know what that mean.

"Slave hunters."-they thought. They reach a Beacon. Team RWBY notice them and run to them. They saw a girl in Ardan gloves. A girl were shocked and freezes. Ruby ask with scary faces.

"What happen?"

"I think that is work of slave hunters. I have request. Go tell Ozpin what happen. I will take her to medic office. I will need to speak with Ozpin. When she will regain consciousness. Maybe she will tell us something."-he say. They nodded and run to Ozpin office. Tamara and Ardan run to medic block.

**Ozpin office.**

Ozpin was checking the news on his scroll. He was about to take a sip of coffee but knocking to the door stopped him. He say.

"Come in"-and take sip of coffee. A team RWBY enter the office. He looked at them and saw something happen. He ask them.

"What happen girls? You look very worried."

"A Ardan and Tamara found a heavy injured faunus girl. She was no more that 5 years. They bring her to medic office. They would like to speak to you when she will regains consciousness."-Ruby say. Ozpin was looked worried. He looked at them and say.

"Thanks for informing me. I will meet with them when she will regains consciousness."-He respond. Team Ruby nodded and walk out from office. After minutes Ozpin hit a desk with his fist. He was angry. He was almost fury.

"Dammit. Why this is happening again?"-he say to himself, get up and come near window looking in the sky.

**Medic block.**

Ardan and Tamara were sitting before the operating room. Ardan was thinking about the girl, that she will able to tell something useful and if she will be fine, while Tamara couldn't sit in one place and was nervously walking from place to place. After another 10 minutes doctor went out from the room and call them to him. He was holding results of operation.

"You bring her right? You don't know that she got parents or some one relative?"-he ask. They shock their head negative. Doctor looked at result and say.

"For now there is no danger on her life. Her tail will also will back to normal. But the cut she received will leave a scars for rest of her live. She also don't have right eye what available her to see only with left eyes. If not your herbs she would die because of blood lost. For now she is sleeping. She should awake in past 4 days max one weak."-he say while looking on result. Ardan and Tamara sigh with relief. They were happy that she will be fine. "Also" doctor continue. "because we don't know how to contact with her parent, and when you looked at the girl, they are still alive, I will contact with you about her stats."-he say and walk away. Tamara fall on chair with smile. All nervous just pass away making feel her heavy like stone. Ardan smiled and looked at Tamara and say.

"Well, I think I will change a plan. We will talk with Ozpin now. She will live so we mustn't make everything fast."- Tamara nodded and stand put.

In front of the medic building were waiting team RWBY. When they notice them the girls run to them and ask.

"How the girl? She will be fine?"-Weiss ask. Ardan wasn't expect to heard these question from her.

"She will be fine but she lost her right eye and will got a lot of scars on her body to rest of her live. Her tail will also back to normal."-Ardan respond. A girls sigh wit relief. Ruby was happy, Yang was smiling, Weiss was also happy. She may be not so cold heart girl like for first sight. Only Blake was still worried because faunus was attacked. Ardan say to Blake.

"You think that because she was faunus a slave hunters attacked her. Slave hunters attack everyone who is not armed or weak. By the way you know any village on East from Beacon?"- he ask. The girls start to thinking and Yang finally say.

"Yes. There is one. In this village human and faunus were living with each other. The village was showing that human and faunus can live together. I was there month ago because I was deliver something."-Yang respond with worrying. Tamara and Ardan nodded to themselves.

"Thanks for that. First we will go to Ozpin. Then me and Tamara will go to this village."- Ardan say and walked away with Tamara to Ozpin office but Ruby shout to them.

"Wait!"- They turn to Ruby. She say.

"We will go with you. We couldn't call our self hunters if we just ignore it. Tell us when you will leave. We will join you."- Ruby say with strong will in her eyes. Tamara laugh and say.

"You can go with us but we don't know we can protect you there if there will be fight."-she pointed at team. Yang come next to Ruby and say.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle it."-She say with big smile and showing her arm muscle. Ardan and Tamara laugh and say.

"Ok so wait on the East side of Beacon we will meet there."-Ardan say and walk with Tamara on his side to Ozpin office.

They were walking to Ozpin office and Ardan was thinking about what Yang say. After that he start to laugh. Tamara looked at him and ask.

"Why you laughing?"-she looked confused.

"You know why? Because Yang remind me you when we first time meat. Remember you make the same pose but you say you can handle me."-he say and start laugh again. Tamara start to thinking about that and start to laugh as well.

**Ozpin office.**

Ozpin was sitting on his chair while drinking coffee and looking on scroll to get some information about other incident. He heard a knocking to door and say to come in. He saw Ardan and Tamara.

"I thought you will come when she will regain consciousness?"-he ask surprised to see them now.

"Well. Little change of plan. She will be fine. But will come to tell you who did this. We know this wounded. Only..."

"Slave hunters do them. Am I right?"-Ozpin finished. Ardan looked at him with surprised and ask.

"There were other incident like these?

"Yes they were but almost three years ago. The slave hunters call themselves 'Black Riders". They were one of the most wanted group in Vale and nearest areas. After 2 years of searching Me and some other hunters with help of Vale Police Departament manage t ofind thei location and catch or kill everyone. We destroyed also all evidence of they existing. And know something like that happen again. I assume you're going to check a village. Go there. Find any surviwors. I will also call to doctor to send you a DNA of than girl you brought here. Try find her parents. If they will be dead, bury their ciała."-Ozpin say with dead serious. Tamara say.

"Quiet your disheveled. We know what to do. Also team RWBY will go with us."-she with smile on face. Ozpin nodded and say one more think.

"Also, these girl need parent. So if you find them dead not living I hope you two will take care of her"-Ozpin say with smile.

"No pro-"-Ardan about to say something but he realize what he just heard.

"Wait. You saying that we two. Me and Tamara will take care of her?"-he pointed at Tamara and himself. Ozpin was got face telling "Yes you two."

Ardan and Tamara shout load.

"WHAT?!"

**East area of Beacon**

A Team was waiting for Ardan and Tamara when they could hear a shout. Blake stood up and ask.

"Did you girls heard that?"-she looked at others.

"I think that were Ardan and Tamara? Don't you agreed, Weiss?"-Ruby ask.

"Yeah. Their are the only one who can shout so loadly."

"I wonder what happen?"-Yang ask while laying on ground with grass in mouth and view in the blue sky.

**Back to Ozpin office**

"WAIT! You can't do this!"-Ardan shout while hitting desk with fist.

"I already do. I got everything on my scroll. So now. Go find her parents and maybe you will not take care of her. I don't know to wish you good luck or not?"-Ozpin chuckle.

Ardan and Tamara were confused. They just give up and go off office. After they leave Glynda went in and ask.

"What happen here? I could hear a shout from your office."-Glynda looked confiused. Ozpin say.

"Let's tell that I gave them another surprice. But first surprice I didn't tell them."-Ozpin say to Glynda with big smile. Glynda just rolled her eyes.

**East are of Beacon.**

Girls were still waiting for Ardan and Tamara. When they notice them they were confiused how they looked. Thay looked like zombie. Without energy, white skin, moving like they were runing for about one month with out a break. Ruby ask them.

"What Ozpin say to you?"-they didn't respond, just ignore her. Weiss block them way and say.

"Hey are you heared a question, you dunce?!". Ardan and Tamara start to smiled creepy and mumbled.

"Tamara did you hear soemthing?"

"No, not at all.". Team RWBY were confused. They look at each other don't know what to do. Ruby found a idea. She pull out her Cresent Rose and fired to Ardan and Tamara.

When they heard they immidiently cover themselves. After they regain sense Ardan shout.

"What the FUCK you doing!?"

"Finally you respond"-Ruby smiled and hide her weapon. Ardan and Tamara looked confiused. Weiss ask.

"So what happen in Ozpin office? Tell us."-Weiss was angry and iritated. Ardan looked at Tamara. They sigh and looked like the way before.

"Well~"-Ardan try to tell.

* * *

**Ok guys. Here is end of this chapter. Hope you like it. Remember to write coment or review, click fallow or favorite to don't miss new chapter. Also after nearest chapter I will show detail about our faunus girl which Ardan and Tamara found. See you guys soon.**

* * *

**SAVING FILE...**

* * *

**STATUS... FILES READY TO SHUT DOWN...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 CHILDREN FROM FOREST...**

* * *

**END OF TRANSMISION...**


	7. Chapter 6 Guilty of the Past

**Hello guys is new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Soon maybe i will start new story from other universe that RWBY but that is just planing for now. But enjoy they chapter now.**

**LOADING FILE...**

**STATUS... READY FILES...**

**CHAPTER 6 PARENTS AND TEACHERS...**

**Attacked Village. 20 minutes **

When they reach end of the forest they saw smoke in the air. Ardan and Tamara looked over and he say.

"Behind that hill is the village."-he pointed and run in that direction. Everyone fallow him.

When they reach small hill they saw something that Ardan and Tamara was expecting but girls didn't.

Burned house, some of them still on fire. Burned ground around the village. Killed villagers is gore way. Cut in half, ripped off on piles, ripped head, raped with clipped throats body. A smell of burned body, woods and animals make sick and almost make vomit girls. Ardan looked at them and sigh.

"That why I told you to don't go with us. Now you see how humanity is killed by their own kind."-he was looking at village with melancholic of past time.

***Flashback 2 years later***

Ardan was standing in the middle of burning village. He could sense smokers smell corpses, houses and animals. All around he could screaming of killed people. He start to walk. He looked around and saw how soldiers rape young women. He ignored it. Further he saw a little children crying over the body of parents who were killed. He ignore it. When he reach a square. He saw like soldiers attach people to burn and set fire to wood under them. He heard screaming, crying and curses. He ignored it and went into house of the elder of this village.

She was old women about 80 years. She was weak, ill and almost couldn't walk. She was sitting on chair guarded by two soldiers in black armors. When he go near he order them to leave them. After they leaving, Tamara entered into the house passing these soldiers. They close the door waiting out side. Ardan could hear how they speaking about ride, and gold they robbed. Ardan sigh and looked at the elder. She say to him.

"Just kill me. I don't have anything to say."-she looked lie she was prepared for death. Tamara looked around and notice someone is hiding behind the door near them. She open and notice young girl a little younger that themselves. She carried her from room by her and throw on ground. A gild start crying. Tamara pulled sword and put it to her throat. Elder notice this shout.

"Please! Don't kill her. She is too young to die. Take my live not her!"-elder almost cried. Ardan give to know Tamara to hid her sword. Tamara just sigh and hide a blade. Ardan say to elder.

"We won't kill her but we will take her with us. You will die saving her live. Deal?"-He looked at Elder. Red fire behind them making look Ardan like devil. Elder nodded, Ardan nodded to Tamara to do it. Tamara walk behind the elder and break her neck. A girl shout with tears with her eyes shouting.

"GRANDMA!" Ardan looked at her and say.

"She save your live. Now be good girl and obey me and you will not get harmed, understood." He kneel before her. He looked like devil for her even more now. She just cried and nodded. Ardan patted her head and say.

"Good girl. Tamara." He stand up and turn to Tamara. "Take her to our horse and keep eye on her." Tamara respond.

"What are we going to do with her? We will keep her, sell her on slave market?"-She looked at Ardan with interested. He say.

"I know someone who will pay a lot of money just for find a child in her age to adoption. It's about two days from here. We done here. I going to tell captain we are leaving and give us payment."

"Got it."-she respond and grab girl and take her out. Ardan shout.

"Soldier did you find anything interesting in the house."

"No just some old book, some papers nothing worth a copper coin."-soldier respond.

"Then burn down the house, and tell me were is captain?" He ask, and then he heard a horse coming on square. He looked and saw captain in black armor with flag of kingdom Targas. He go to him.

Captain notice him and say.

"Hello there. How the hunting? Found something interesting?"-he grinned.

"Just one young girl, she going with me and Tamara. I was going to tell you we finished here. I'm here for payment."-Ardan say with smile. Captain laugh laud and say.

"I see."-he grab an average small bag near his bell and throw to Ardan. "How we deal. 1 000 gold coins. See you around. Maybe we will hire you again. He say and order a soldier to finished the job. Ardan walk away to Tamara. When he reached Tamara ask.

"He paid?"

"Yes, like how was in deal."-she show a bag of money. Tamara smiled and sit on the her horse. Ardan do the same. A girl was sitting with Ardan. They leave burned village and head to Markgan a city where they could sell girl.

***End of Flashback***

Ardan shock his head. Ruby ask him.

"Are you alright? You look pale?"-She pointed at his face. Ardan respond.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm... fine. Just memories."-He say quiet almost whisper. "Come on let's find any survivors." Then he received a message from doctor.

"_I send you a blood type of the girl. Maybe it will be useful to find her parents body. Just pointed a scroll on blood. It's should be automatic check that this will be the same blood type. Good luck."_

Ardan hide his scroll and run to the village. It's was almost like two years later but without screaming and soldiers around. But he and Tamara could hear screaming of the people who die here. Like punishment for what they did in the past. Ardan looked at team and say.

"I will send you a blood type of the girl. Try to find a body of her parents and if you will find them dead, call everyone to your position. Let's split. It will be faster."-he say and send everyone a blood type of the girl. Then they split in to three group with unexpected paring: Ardan and Weiss, Yang and Tamara and Blake and Ruby.

***Ardan and Weiss POV***

They were heading in east area of village. After reaching there they found a bodies of of villagers. A pile of bodies. Massacres, with ripped part of bodies, cut by half with face in pain.

Weiss almost vomit when she saw the bodies. Ardan looked at her and say.

"Now we need to find a bodies of the parents of that girl. Damn this will be a lot of work."

Ardan sigh while scratching his head. He move to the pile and start to check the body. Weiss looked at him with disgust and say.

"How can you touch these body?! It's horrible!"-she wan irritated. Ardan looked at her and throw to her something. Weiss instinctively grabbed and looked at it. And throw it away. She shout.

WHAT YOU DOING!? THAT WAS A HEAD! HUMAN! HEAD!"-she was pointed at head she just throw. Ardan say.

"Well, checking all body will be a waste of time so I thought we will just check blood from head. Now place these heads somewhere."-he pointed at another 5 head on ground. Weiss looked at these head and run away where she can vomit. Ardan just sigh and though 'No use of this girl. She want to be hunter but she can't stand this so how she kill to don't see this kind of scene?' while place another 3 heads.

***Yang and Tamara POV***

Yang and Tamara where in the center of the village. They try to seek someone who may survive. Yang was searching a houses while Tamara were looking out side. Tamara notice a bigger house which did not differ from other house.

"Yang! Come here! Let's check this house!"-Tamara shout. Yang went out of the house. Tamara pointed at it and walk to that house. Yang fallow her.

When they reach they found body-related chain. Burned and without a head. Tamara looked around and saw burned skulls near it. Yang clogged nose and said.

"Fuck! It's smell awful. How can you stand that smell!"-Yang looked disgust. Tamara looked at her, think a little and say.

"I think I'm use too. Maybe..."-she say while checking DNA of body.

"And? That are these body we seek?"

Tamara stood and say.

"No. Check a first floor. But be careful to don't fall in hole. These building can collapse in any minutes."-she while looking at burned walls and roof. Yang nodded and walk up. Tamara was searching for something in floor like hidden input. She saw a metal in ground under a book shelf. She move it and open it. A smoke flew out, making Tamara cough. She jump down.

"Dammit. I don't have anything I could use to make light."- Tamara whined. In place near enter she notice some barrels, and box. Tamara open it and found old torch.

"Phew, at least something."-she pulled out flint and ignite a torch. A light spread throw a room. Tamara saw someone and call.

"Hey! Are you alright. We are here to help!"

No respond. Tamara came closer and saw a body with knife in heart. Tamara cursed.

"Fuck. I was got hope I found someone who hide but I see those who attack know about hideout like this one."-she say to herself. She looked around and found nobody else neither dead or live. She extinguished torches and went off. She saw Yang standing near enter.

"And? Found something? Anything?"- Yang nodded in the negative. Tamara sigh and went off.

***Ruby and Blake POV***

Ruby and Blake were out side the village to check from were and were the attackers come from. After they reach they start to searching. Ruby check a road and Blake check place from field. Ruby found some foot steps but she couldn't count how many enemies attack. They were clever. They were walking one after another one previous foot steps making impossible to know how many they were. Ruby sigh and write to everyone what she found. She hide her scroll and go to Blake.

"Blake! Found something?" No respond.

"BLAKE!"-she shout again but still no respond. She run to place were was Blake. After minutes she found her kneel on ground with pale skin, and fear on her face and tear in eyes. Ruby shake Blake and shout to her.

"Blake! What happen?! What did you see?!"- Blake just pointed and Ruby turn to direction that Blake pointed. Now she why Blake was how she was. She immediately call the rest.

After 10 minutes everybody gather where were Ruby and Blake. Yang ask.

"What happen? Why-"-she don't finished because she saw it.

Big dead tree. For each branch hanging body. Body of women in pregnant, with cut stomach. On the umbilical cord were hanging unborn children. On others were hanging children. Very young 3,4 ,5 even 1 or 2 years baby. Under tree was land steeped in blood.

Weiss could looking at it and turn her sight. Blake was like she found the place, Ruby start to crying and Yang was fury. Her eyes turn in bloody red. Ardan step closer to tree and notice symbol. A tiger with 3 slash. Ardan ask Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. Come here!" Ruby try to don't cry and she step near Ardan. He pointed at symbol. Ruby were shock and say slowly.

"It's...It's. White Fang."-she gulp and say louder. "For this massacre respond White Fang!"-she shout that everybody heard. When Blake heard it she was angry. She was in fury even more that Yang. Tamara looked at her and say.

"I see you know them pretty well. I could say even you was one of them looking on your reaction." Tamara looked at tree. "Now we know that they weren't only slave hunters. Or maybe the slave hunters work for these 'White Fang'." She shout to Ardan.

"Did you found parents body of that girl?!"

Ardan take Ruby and calm down Blake. "Easy now Blake. When we will fight these 'White Fang' then release your anger. Now seal it in your heart." Blake looked at him with angry but she was right. It's no time for angry. Ardan smiled and looked on everyone. Yang was also calm down but still was angry. Ardan respond to question that Tamara ask. "Yeah I found them in the pile of body in east area of village. I made the makeshift funeral. Now we will have child on our head" Ardan sigh and smiled. Tamara rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's back to the Beacon and tell Ozpin what we found."- they all nodded and walk back to Beacon.

Ardan was thinking about the past. "Fuck. Our past still fallowing us. I know only one person who doing such massacre. A Balgurs. Captin of Targas." he thought and looked in sun who just hidden behind a mountain. "This is will be bloody twilight."

**In White Fang hideout.**

A members were transferred various boxes with Dust. They were starting preparing to another rubbing for Dust of Dust Schnee Company. Torchwick was looking at everyone works and said to him self. "Well I hope this new guys catch someone." He thought and lit a cigar. After second he heard a door to magazines start to opening. He looked and saw Balgurs. A bald high men with scar on his left eyes. He wear dark armor with red head of wolf on it. He was got a long sword on back. He was got about 30 men under his command. Roman saw like his men were wearing black armor but not so expensive like Balgurs. They were dragging about five people. Roman notice that all were about 7 years old. And all were faunus. Roman chuckle and call.

"Well, Well. I see you made it. How the hunting."-he say sarcastic. Balgurs laugh and say.

"Good, got what you want. The rest of the village now smelling the flowers from the bottom" He laugh and order his men to lock then I cage. They lock them and meanwhile Belgurs go to Roman.

"So you got the money?"-he ask looking at Roman. He nodded and order one of the Fang to bring a chest. Belgurs open it and saw it was full of money. He smiled and close a chest. He order his man to grab it and prepare to leave.

"So call as if you want us again just come to us. You know were you can find us."-he smiled and walk away.

Roman thought "Well. At least someone is useful. Not like these animals."- He looked at faunus who were starting to gather at in middle of magazine.

"Now let's go to another part of plan."- he say and start to laugh.


	8. Chapter 7 Chapter 7 Past of WarBeasts

**Hello. I brought you a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**LOADING FILE...**

**STATUS... READY FILES...**

**CHAPTER 7 PAST OF WAR BEASTS...**

**Near Beacon**

Ardan, Tamara and team RWBY went off of the forest. No one say anything from time when they leave a village. Ardan was thoughtful, Tamara was got mixed feelings about that they will got kid who is not their and will need to take care of her. Team RWBY was depressed. Ruby try to hold her tears but couldn't. She was thinking about all children that were all killed. Weiss was mentally depressed/ She couldn't stand the view she saw. The ripped arms, legs, heads. Cut in half body and unborn children who were hanging on umbilical cord. Blake was got none expression but inside she was fury, depressed, and many other feelings was in her heart. Yang was angry almost fury but she gave no sign of it. Only her eyes show it that she was angry.

When they reached a main door no body was about to open it. Ardan sigh and say.

"You wanna be huntress right?!"-he shout at them make them shock and making them turn to him.

"You wanna fight Grimm, evil of this world right!?"-he shout again. Tamara looked at him and she know what he was doing. She just stand there and watching.

Ruby nervously respond.

"Yeah..."-she looked at ground.

"So why you are depressed!?". When they heard it Yang couldn't stand it and shout.

"AND HOW WE SUPPOSE TO FEEL!? TELL US THEN!"-he pointed with fist at him. Ardan respond.

"DON" T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW!"-He shout so laud that make Yang shock.

"Girls! This is reality! You think that evil will just sit and wait for you to finished it? NO! He will do this what you saw. He will kill, rape, murder, massacred, destroying everything! It WILL DO IT! And You need to face it! Did you think that Me and Tamara didn't pass something like that like in that village. WRONG! We passed it many times! And we even took part in it. YOU. KNOW!? WHY!? Because to survive. We become Evil to fight Evil! If we don't do that then evil would crush us on the very start! So hold your self together and don't give a SINGLE FUCK about what you saw there. That was the past! And if you will looking in the past, the past will consume you and you will not be able to do anything! So forget that and live. LIVE AND FIGHT! And ENJOY YOUR LIVE!"-He shout making girl look like puppet.

Ardan sigh and looked at Tamara. She just rolled her eyes.

"Dammit. I think I say too much."-he scratch his head and looked again at girls. They were depressed.

"I...I'm... I'm sorry. I... I just... never mind."- he couldn't say anything. He open the door and say to girls.

"Think about what I said. I going to Ozpin. If you wanna talk about my and Tamara world then come in the evening."-he walk away. Tamara say to girls.

"Don't worry. He just never got friends. I was his only friends and partner. Last friend we got betray us to murder of one of the king. After that he trust no other than me."- she walk to catch Ardan.

RWBY watch at themselves and Blake say.

"I think we should think about what he say and then go to them talk. I think this is best choose we got for now."-she say without energy.

"Yeah. But still."-Yang get angry. "He shouldn't shout on us!"

Ruby say to Yang.

"No. He is right. How can we face evil of this world when we can't face what evil do."-Ruby say with sad. Yang looked at Ruby with surprise. They all nodded. And go to their dorm. When they go Ruby get message from Ozpin.

"_For about 2 hours every students need to gather in main hall. I will got something to say."_

Ruby close message and inform team about it.

**Ozpin office**

Ozpin after sending message to all students take sip of coffee. He looked at news. Nothing special. A police didn't found a village which was attacked. He was planing to inform them after he will get report from investigation. He hear knocking.

"Come in."- he respond taking an another sip of coffee. Ardan and Tamara went inside with mixed expression on their face. Ardan because he shout on the girls and Tamara because she don't know how to deal to make Ardan feel better.

Ozpin didn't bother with their feels. He just ask straight.

"How the investigation? Did find anything?"- he didn't ask about what happen to them because he know that they need to deal with it. Ardan sigh so Tamara say.

"We didn't find anyone. That's first. Second we found a girl parents. Dead Unfortunately. Third... Maybe will be better when you will see this on your own." Tamara give him her scroll.

Ozpin open it with cup with coffee in mouth. He was about to take a sip of it but then he saw a massacre. He spat coffee from the mouth, gagging. He saw a cut body, children dead, body impaled on stakes and the tree with hanged body of children and women in pregnant. He was about to vomit but he handle it. He looked at them and ask.

"How a team RWBY handle this?"-he was serious. Ardan say with shame.

"They didn't handle it very well. They are now perhaps in they dorm." Ozpin was about to call them but Ardan stop him with hand.

"Don't do it. They need to think about it by they own. I already told them what I think about that. They need to handle this or they will not be a good huntress."-he hold Ozpin hand and looked in his eyes with dead serious. Ozpin sigh and say.

"Very well. Anyway good work. I almost forgot. You find who did this 'slaughter'?"

"Yeah. It's White Fang. Or someone who was hire by them. On that tree we found a symbol of them." Tamara say.

"I understand. I wanna to come to main hall for about 2 hours. Ok?"-he ask them. They looked at them selves.

"No problem." Ardan say and they went off.

"Tamara!"-Ozpin shout before she close the door. She look at Ozpin. He throw her scroll. She nodded and close the door. Ozpin sat and thought.

"Well. Now the main dish is prepare. Now just need to serve it."he smile to him self.

**War Beast dorm**

Ardan was sitting on the coach and thinking. Tamara went take shower.

Ardan couldn't handle how he shout on the girls who were his first friends. He start to like them. They were nice, friendly, funny. And shout at them. Because they didn't handle it. He feel stupid and embarrassed. Tamara went off from the shower. Like always naked. She looked at Ardan. She finally say.

"You still can't forgive yourself that you shout at them. You jerk."- she rolled her eyes. Ardan looked at her.

"By they-"

"They WILL forgive YOU! Come on you fucker. They will understood that you are right. But they need just to think about it. They a still children. Well maybe only a Ruby but still. They don't have so much brutal live like we had. They need to use to it and everything will be alright."-she sat next to him and pat on shoulder. He looked at her and say.

"Maybe you right. Maybe. By the way."- he looked at her breast."Cover your self because I think they coming here."-he pointed at the door. Suddenly they heard a knocking.

"Enter."-Ardan shout. Tamara didn't cover her self. She did not want to assume anything. A team RWBY get in. They close the door and saw Tamara standing naked. The girls cover they eyes expect Yang who just smiled.

"Just ignore her. She is always like that. I will explain it later. BUT Now." He looked at Tamara with order sight. "Put some clothes on you." Tamara sigh and put a black pant and black bra she got. A girl were still blushing but at least they stop cover their face.

"So you came. Sit." he point at coach."

"Thanks..." Ruby respond nervously.

When they sat Weiss ask.

"Can you tell us who are you exactly. This will maybe explain why you shout on us."- Weiss looked at Ardan with little irritation. Ardan sigh and start to explain.

"I'm a human with 1/3 blood of Demon, 1/3 Beast and 1/3 Human. I was born in land called No Man Land. This land wasn't belong to any of six kingdom. The kingdom are named Refreg, Targas, Brakden, Orsel, Jaqad and Ferron. Tamara come from kingdom of Refreg. This kingdom is in north area where is very cold that's why she didn't wear clothes. It's just to hot for her. Even in winter or snow storm it's nor problem for her. These kingdom are in war from about 500 years. This war never end. But war isn't a the biggest problem. The biggest problems are monster. Any kind. Spiders, serpent, Beasts, ghost, even Gods and Demons. A land is corrupted by evil. You won't find a lot of people who are god in their heart." Ardan stopped to take a breath.

"Me and Tamara meet about six years ago. From that moment we're together. The most wanted, most desirable, most deadly mercenaries is our world. There are even legends about us. For example that we're a Children of God and Devil. That's the most stupid legend but only about Tamara. For me this could be good because I got Demon blood in my vein. But I mist a topic. We're not normal mercenaries. We are also assassins, murders, king slayers, and many others. We're universal. Just pay. Tell what is need to do and it's done." Ardan looked at girls they were got fear on their face. He know that will happen. Blake say.

"But how did you get here?"-she ask with surprise. Tamara say.

"We were sending into Black Mountains to find why mine from there didn't sending any resource." She sat on the chair. "When we reach we found a bodies of miners. They were killed by serpent. Not dangerous. Just class C monster but miners wasn't got enough soldiers to kill it. They also didn't know the location and they were in her lair. We killed it was but roof was collapsing. We run into little shire or something like that. We found there a small monolith. When I touch it we found our self here. And that's is full story." Tamara just smiled and waved her hands.

Girls were very interested in that history. Ardan just sigh and tell.

"Well that's why we're like we are. Because of world we born in. Dangerous, evil, brutal world." He looked at Blake who was nervous.

"You have question Blake?" He say to her making her jump a little.

"Uhm. Are there any others race in your world like me?"-she ask nervously.

"Yeah. We got elves. Tall, slim, proud race. Their kingdom is called Ferron. There land is on east from Refreg. We also got dwarves. Small but strong people on the south. Their kingdom is called Brakden. If you could see all weapons, jewels and gems they got. They are one of the most richest kingdom. We got also kingdom of half human half animals people. They are looked like you Blake but they got more animals part that faunus here. Rest of the kingdom are humans. Targas are one of the strongest kingdom. Black armors with red head of wolf. They for now didn't capture new lands but they also didn't lost any. I meet their king. He is one of the biggest fucker I ever meet. He could kill you for such reason like bad look on him. We survive because his soldiers were weak for us."- Ardan was angry while he was spoken about the king.

The girls gulp with nervous. Yang ask.

"Are you wanna go back to your world?"-she careful looked at them. Ardan and Tamara froze. They didn't think about this for long time. Ardan after two minutes say.

"I don't know. Maybe we will stay here. Maybe we will go back. Or maybe we will move somewhere were no one will find us and we will live there. We still don't know." Ardan respond with mixed feelings.

Ruby looked at scroll. She notice the time.

"I think we should going to hall. Ozpin wants to say something to students."-she stood.

"Yeah. Tamara put armor on you. I got bad feeling that something is going to happen."-he say nervously.

"Don't say that. Because when you always say that then there is always something bad happen." She say while putting of her pants and bra and putting armor.

When Tamara was ready they head to the hall. Ardan looked through window and saw something but he ignore it.

**Outside**

Torchwick and Belgurs were hiding in the trees. They were here for investigation how they should plan the attack on Beacon. Belgurs ask.

"So we plan to destroy this school. Is it special?"- he looked at Torchwick.

"Yeah it special. It's training warriors and that make my plan harder to make them done. I also got some bad memories with this school especially with some students. I wanna make them pay."-he say while clutching his teeth in anger.

"Done we will attack for about one week. I want you to kill person called Ozpin. He is headmaster of this school. Cinder will come with you and your men. I will pay you 100 thousand Lien when you will bring me his head and destroy this school killing everyone. Deal?"- Torchwick looked at Balgurs with smile. Balgurs smiled devilishly.

"For 100 thousand I can conquer this kingdom for you." He laugh.

"Good. Now we need head back to hideout to plan everything."-he say and start walk away. Balgurs take last looked at school and say.

"Your time is nears it's end, childrens. Enjoy things while you can."- he grinned and walk away.

**Ok so this the end of this chapter. Sorry for so long but I was busy and to the end of the week should be release at least two chapters. In Saturday and Sunday there won't be chapters release because I got plan there. So good luck and see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 8 Parents and Teachers

**Hello in new chapter. Enjoy it while you can. XD**

**LOADING FILE...**

**STATUS... READY FILES...**

**CHAPTER 8 PARENTS AND TEACHERS...**

**Main hall**

Ardan, Tamara and team RWBY come to main hall. It was almost full because of students. Ardan looked around and notice team JNPR. He don't know them much. Almost anything only their name and how they looked. Jaune was the blonde one with plate armor on chest, Pyrrha was with Greek like armor and long red hair, Nora was a girl with orange hair and grenade launcher on back, Ren a guys with black hair with some purple hair on left size and exotic clothes. Ruby notice them and wave hand to them. Jaune notice Ruby and also wave. Everyone come to them. Nora was exited, Ren calm, Pyrrha was smiling and Jaune confused when she saw Tamara and Ardan.

"Jaune, everyone this is team War Beast. I know you know them from initiation but I thought is time for properly introduction." She pointed with hand at Tamara.

"This is Tamara Bloodlust. And this is Ardan Warbeast. Ardan Tamara this is Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Our friends." She pointed at them while telling their names.

"Hello."-Ardan say. Tamara just wave her hand. She was looking at stage.

"So... how are you doing?"-Ardan try to start conversation.

"We're fine. Nora as always is hyper active, Ren try to calm down but with little success. I training Jaune and everyone is happy and healthy. And you how are doing?"-Pyrrha respond and ask. Ardan scratched his head and say.

"Well, fine we will have daughter."-he say frozen when she realize how this sound. Jaune was shocked, Pyrrha speechless with open mouth and open eyes, Ren just shock his head, Nora was smiling like stupid, and team RWBY was looking on me and Tamara like we did something we shouldn't do. Weiss shout.

"WHAT DID YOU DO IN OUR SCHOOL YOU PERVERTS!"- She looked pissed. Ardan cover his ears. Tamara looked like she don't know what happen because she didn't paying attention.

"Calm down, ice queen."-Ardan respond. Weiss looked more pissed and pointed with her rapier at Ardan.

"HOW DID YOU CALL ME?!"-she gave him death sight. Ardan looked at her with blood lust.

"Ohhh. You wanna fight?!"-he looked at Weiss with hand ready to combat. Ruby saw what happen and try to calm them.

"Easy, easy everybody. Just calm down. Ok."-Ruby give them confused smile. Ardan just roll his eyes and Weiss snorted. When they try to calm down Pyrrha ask Tamara nervously.

"Did you do 'this' with Ardan?"-she don't know how to looked at Tamara.

Tamara looked at Pyrrha and say like nothing happen.

"Yeah not one, not twice. We are pair for almost 5 years."-she respond. Pyrrha shock her head didn't believe she respond like this was nothing.

"Why you ask?"-Tamara looked at blushed Pyrrha and then looked at Jaune. She grinned.

"You like that blonde boy, don't you?"-she say this almost like succubus. Pyrrha hearing that blushed. She was red like her hair. She cover her face because of embarrassing. Tamara laugh. Then light turn off, leaving light only at stage. Everyone looked there. Ozpin show him self with Glynda next to him.

He adjusted his glasses on his nose and began to speak.

"Thanks for everyone to gather. I will have somethings important to tell you" he nodded to Glynda. She do something on scroll and on big screen were photo from attacked village. Some students try to don't vomit, Most of them where frozen, angry because of massacre they saw. Ozpin looked at them and say.

"This is first thing. Yesterday someone attacked this village. Everyone expect one children were killed. Team Warbeast save this girl. We know who did this. It's White Fang."-when he say that in hall was starting to heard voice of angry and curse to faunus people. Ozpin stopped them with hand.

"I know how this looked like, but don't blame faunus from our school. They didn't do that and if I will heard that students will bullied mentally or physically faunus from our school, they will leave school immediately. Did everyone heard this?"- he looked around and no one say a thing.

"Good. Now second thing. A girl who survive will be lived in our school. Her parents die in attack. So for today team Warbeast will take care of her."-he pointed were they standing. A light show them. Everyone looked at them with confused, shock, and misunderstanding. One of student shout.

"Why they will take care of her! They are not normal. They are like Grimm. Brutal and insane. You know what can happen to her?!"-he looked at Ozpin. Students start to whisper between the. Pyrrha looked at Ardan and say.

"So that what you mean when you say you will have a daughter."-she looked at Ardan. He sigh and say.

"Yes. That's what I thought."-he looked confused. Jaune say.

"So... you are like family now right?"-he say half-hearted. Ardan and Tamara blushed a little.

"Yeah. That can be say."-Ardan laugh a little confused.

"And now the last thing. We will have two new teacher."-he say. Everyone looked at him with interest and embarrassment.

"Let me introduce an new teachers. Ardan Warbeast and Tamara Bloodlust. Please came at stage."-he say.

Ardan and Tamara looked confused even more. They looked at themselves don't know what to do. Finally they move to the stage. When they reach Ozpin say.

"You to are strong enough to kill horde of the Grimm. I watched you from time of your initiation. You are also more experience like any other here. That's why from today you are now teacher. But not ordinary. You won't have lesson like normal teachers. You will teaching combat two team you choose to the graduation by those teams. Now choose your team you will teaching."- he say and show teams on the screen. Ardan say.

"But why? We are here no more that week. Even less. Are you sure about this?"-Ardan say confused. Tamara was speechless. Ozpin grinned.

"I'm sure you will be great teacher and parents. Now choose teams."

Ardan looked at teams. It was a lot of them. But he know which team they will choose. He looked at Tamara and say.

"First team will be RWBY but who will be second? Any idea?"-Ardan whisper to Tamara. She nodded and say loud.

"We choose team RWBY and team JNPR!"-she say with conviction. Ardan shocked his head because of this fast change of Tamara. A second earlier she was speechless now she say with full conviction. Ardan though that he will never be able to understand women.

"Very well. Team RWBY and team JNPR. Step here."-Ozpin say. They come to stage and looked around confused.

"You were chosen to be two the most deadliest hunters. For now Beacon will be only give you place to live. All practical and theoretical lessons gone. You will now under Ardan and Tamara order. I will give you only a mission for time to time. Now." he turned to rest of the students. "That's all for now. You're dismissed." All students go back to they previous thing. Ardan, Tamara, team RWBY and JNPR were still standing on stage. Ozpin say to Ardan.

"The girl is awake and can speak. You should visit her. After all you are her parents now."-Ozpin smiled and walk away. Ardan and Tamara were still shocked what just happen. Ardan looked at Tamara. She was thinking about something but he don't guessing. It was pointless now. He looked at team RWBY and JNPR who were talking about something. They looked confused and happy. Ardan couldn't guess which of it was more visible: happy or confused. He shock his head and scratched it. He say to Tamara.

"We should visit that girl. At least we should know who is she and what kind of person she is."-Ardan propose. Tamara agreed and they walk away. Ruby call Ardan.

"Teacher!"-Ardan first ignore it but he remembered now he and Tamara are also a teachers. "Fuck now this is going to be trouble thing"-he thought and turn to Ruby.

"What is it?"-Ardan ask like he don't care. Ruby looked at him with little irritation but she fast give a smile.

"So... when we will start training?"-she ask with face of puppy and hitting her fingers with nervous.

"Ohhh..."-Ardan thought. "Let's meet at 6 AM in Emerald forest. 1Km from Beacon on the east."-he say and walk away. Tamara waited and basing the wall. She looked at Ardan with her smiled looked like devil or succubus.

"Why you got smile like that?"-Ardan ask with irritation.

"Maybe that because we will have something to do and most of all."He go near him and touch his nose saying. "Now we will looked like family. Wasn't was our dream perhaps."-she give him big smile. Ardan think of it and nodded agree with that.

"Now let's go to medic building. We shouldn't give allow our 'daughter' to wait."-he snorted and go with Tamara to medic building.

**Medic building**

Ardan and Tamara went into medic building. Ardan walk to reception.

"Hello, I'm Ardan Warbeast. I'm here to visit a lion faunus girl who we bring here."-he say looking at nurse.

"Wait a minute."-she smiled and start to searching in files about girl. She also call a doctor.

"Doctor will take you two to her. Please wait a minute for him. He just finished analyze her."-she say and go back to previous work. Ardan and Tamara were waiting, sitting on chairs. After 5 minutes doctor show him self. He was tall, well built body men with light-brown skin, black short hair and blue eyes. He was about 35 years old. He notice them and walk to them. Ardan and Tamara stood and introduce them self.

"I know ho you are. Ozpin inform me about you. Nice to meet you I'm Albert Gart. Doctor who operate the girl. I think you wanna see her. Fallow me."-he say with smile. He was kind men.

They reach girl room. Before doctor say he say.

"A girl remember everything. Even this like her parents die. You need to be careful what you say. She is mental destroy. Gain her trust. We also say that she will be adopted. She accepted it but still be careful. She is just a child."-he say with sad and walk away. Ardan and Tamara looked at themselves and nodded with sad face. They enter the room.

Girl was sitting on white bed and was looking into blue sky which was slowly turning orange. Evening was coming. She turn her head to Ardan and Tamara. Her face didn't say anything. They approach near her. Ardan looked at her closely.

She was got blue eye. Long blond hair, lion ears. On right size she was got big scratch, which was very deep. Ardan feel sorrow for her. Such beautiful face was destroy for being in the wrong place and the wrong time. Ardan curse quiet. A girl hear it anyway because of her hears but she ignore it. They didn't know how to start to conversation. Ardan looked at Tamara and she at him. A girl finally spoken.

"Are...you save me in the forest that day?"- she say with no emotion and sad face. Ardan feel pain in heart. He couldn't explain that. He respond.

"Yeah. Yeah we saved you? Are you ok?"-he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes. I'm fine."- she looked at her hands. Then she again looked at them and say. "I guess I need to introduce my self. I'm Naya. I guess my last name won't be necessary. Because you are my new parents."-she looked at them and sadly looked at window. Ardan and Tamara didn't know what to say. Tamara ask.

"Do...Do you accept us... as your parents... are you alright with that?"-she say nervously. She wasn't know how to speak to don't harm her. Girl looked at them and smile sadly.

"My previous live was destroy. Now I got new live. With you. I hope it will be much better."-she say with hope in voice. Ardan and Tamara feel the pain in they heart. Perhaps because of the girl. The feel sad in heart. Pain and sad. Ardan shock his head and say.

"I don't know that live with us will be much better. Maybe will be much worse. We are dangerous, deadly, bloody people. You can hate us-" Girl stop him.

"I know who you are and what is your pass. Mr Ozpin say me everything before he told this to the rest of the school. Even if your live was brutal full of violence I will accepted it because what I will be a daughter if I won't accept people who accepted me."- she give a bright smile. Ardan couldn't help and tears flow from his eyes. For the first time someone truly accepted him and Tamara. Tamara also start to crying. Girl fetched hands to them. They all give themselves a big, full of feeling hug. 'She is the best thing I ever got in my live. I won't allow to someone take it from me or Tamara. We will take care of her the best me can'-Ardan thought while hugging Naya and Tamara.

"So *sniff* when can you live hospital? *sniff*- Tamara ask of happiness in his voice and wiping tears.

"They told me I can leave when you come. So can we go now?"-she smiled. Ardan was going to answered but then he remembered that they got big mess in dorm.

"Well... we can go... but we got a mess in our dorm."-Ardan say with embarrassing. Naya giggle and say.

"Don't worry about it. I wanna know every part of you and I wanna you to know every part of me."-she smiled and start to went off the bed. Ardan catch her and place on shoulder.

"Well if you say so the let's back to your home."-Ardan smiled and they went off the room and walk in to exit. Ardan, Tamara and Naya were going to they new house and beginning a new story with new member of the company.

**So this is new chapter hope you enjoy it and get some feels. Because I got some feels when I was writing a part of meeting in hospital room. By that's other story for another time. I joke next chapter should be in Thursday or Friday. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 9 Roman problems and Promise

**Hello and welcome to new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Torchwick hideout 4 AM**

Torchwick was looking at the map of Vale and Beacon. On the wall above the table with the map were photo of any likely entry, important people like Goodwitch or Ozpin, plan of Beacon and Vale.

Torchwick sigh and ignite cigarette. He looked again at the plan. Then Belgurs went into Roman room. He looked at Roman and say.

"How is planing? Everything is set? We got 4 days to make everything prepare."-Belgurs came near Torchwick and looked at map. He looked on plan of Beacon.

"Well. I think everything is good but I need to be certain. How are your men? They are ready?"- Roman looked at Belgurs with curiosity. Belgurs give him devilish smile.

"They are always ready for battle."-he grinned. Roman give small smile. Then one of the White Fang enter the room. Roman get angry.

"Do you know how to knock to the door?"-Roman looked at Fang with irritation. Fang was confused but he shock his head and say.

"We got a problem. There are new teachers in Beacon. The spies say that they are more powerful than anybody in Beacon even for Ozpin."-Fang give report. Roman thoughtful and say.

"Do you got photo of these new teachers?"

"Yes here they are."-Fang say and give Roman and Belgurs photo. When they get photo Belgurs shout of anger. Roman get scared because of sudden noise near his ear. The photo show two people men in armor like Belgurs and his men but that men was got orange hair and big gloves. A women got barbarian armor and big sword and throwing knives.

Roman ask Belgurs with curiosity.

"You know them?"

"Did I know them!? I hire them few times! They are more destructive that band of trolls or demons. They are most wanted mercenaries in our world! They killed king of Orsel, Jaqad and Refreg! They can kill AAA-Class monster by themselves! They killed even God of War! We will be FUCKED if we will fight them! We need remodel our plans!"- Belgurs was so pissed that he throw out desk. Roman looked at him with nervous.

'Dammit. Why always something must ruin my plans? Why? Can't I have just one time when my plans go how I planned them.'-Roman thought and sigh.

"Tell Fang that we're changing plan. And call Cinder to me. I need to talk to her."-He looked at Fang.

"Yes."-Fang say and run from room. Roman looked at wall and add photo of Tamara and Ardan.

"Now friend. Have you any idea how we will destroy Beacon without fighting them?"-Roman ask Belgurs who was still pissed. He looked at Roman and say.

"First send spies to watch them. Get any information about them. What they doing, how long, when they go make shit. Everything! Then we will plan something."- Belgurs was angry. Roman sigh. 'He is right. Right now. If what he say is true then hole plan can fuck himself. I hope we will manage to do our plan without fighting them.' Roman ginned 'Just wait Ozpin, You will pay.'-Roman thought and start to laugh.

**WarBeast Dorm 6 AM**

A light fall in WarBeast dorm. Light fall on Ardan face making him awake. He cover his eyes and slowly sit on bed. He looked around. A dorm was clear and fresh. Ardan grab his head. He don't feel hangover. He saw someone was in bed. He remove comforter and saw naked Tamara and child. He shock his head and fell off the bed. A fell awake child and Tamara. Ardan scratch his head.

"Ouch."-he say while still scratching his head. A girl yawned. Tamara also. Ardan think a little and know why the girl was in bed.

**Yesterday, evening**

Ardan, Tamara and they new daughter Naya back to their dorm from hospital. Naya when she saw dorm was almost start to running but Ardan stopped her. When she she looked at him he pointed on the ground. There was broken glass from bottle. Still didn't clean after when Tamara fall on Ardan.

"Well before you will run around first we will need to clean. I don't want to make you more scars."-He looked at Naya with father eyes. She looked in his eyes and nodded.

They start to cleaning Tamara was cleaning broken glass, Ardan was gather unbroken bottle and Naya was holding garbage bag for them. When they finished Naya was looking around to know where and what is where. Ardan looked at Naya while she was looking around and thought. 'I think this will be quite interesting experience. Now tomorrow we got training session with RWBY and JNPR so maybe I will take Naya with us. Tamara will take care after her while I will training them. Later we will change. Yeah this will be good.'-Ardan give nod while thinking. Tamara looked at him and ask.

"What are you thinking about?"-she looked at him with curiosity.

"About tomorrow training session with RWBY and JNPR. Do you think while someone of us will train them the second will take care on Naya."

Tamara start think and give grin. Ardan respond it with little smile. When they looked around they notice Naya was laying on bed sleeping. Tamara start chuckling. Ardan know why because he chuckling as well. Naya was sleeping like cat in the same pose.

"Well she mas be sleepy. I think we should go sleep as well. Tomorrow will be long day."-Ardan say while taking off his armor. Tamara nodded and start to taking off armor as well. After that they go to bed. Naya was between them. They give her little kiss in head and fell asleep.

**Present time**

Ardan looked on roof and sigh. He get up and stretched out. Tamara yawned and also stretched out. Naya just yawned and looked around with blurred vision. She shock her head and rubbed her eyes.

Ardan went take shower. Tamara was still half sleep and Naya was in kitchen drinking milk. After shower Ardan began to assume his armor and ate apple and drink water. Naya was putting her clothes. Tamara ate some fruit and drink milk. Naya was eating normal breakfast. Ardan say.

"Ok. I going to check that RWBY and JNPR are awake. You now where we meet, right?

"Yeah we will be there when Naya will finish breakfast."-Tamara respond while start putting her armor on.

Ardan went off his dorm and looked outside. He again notice someone hiding in the trees. He looked closer but that something gone. He shock his head and wave arm and continue walking to JNPR dorm. It was closer.

When he reach it he knock to door. After a minute Pyrrha open the door. She was wearing her armor on. Looks like they are also awake.

"Oh Teacher. We didn't expect you. It's something wrong?"-Pyrrha looked confused.

"No I just check that you're awaking. You got still one hour. Don't be late."-Ardan respond and walk away. 'Morning birds huh.'-he thought.

Next was RWBY dorm. He take breath and knock. No respond. He knock again. He waited and then door open. In the door was standing sleeping Ruby. She rubbed her eye. He ask on half-sleep.

"Who...is there...so eaaaaarile (yawn)?"-Ruby was almost going to fall asleep standing. Ardan try hold his laugh. He shock his head and say.

"Remember that we have training session today. You got 55 minutes. Eat good breakfast because training won't be easy.

When Ruby hear word 'training' she shock her and looked at Ardan. She jump and her face get pale. Ardan look at her and raised his left eyebrow.

"T-T-T-T-Teacher! What are you doing so earlier?! Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah."-Ruby looked nervously around didn't know what to say. Ardan chuckle. Ruby didn't notice this. When was they standing the heard Weiss.

"RUBY! What are you-"-He don't finished when she notice Ardan. She was angry because someone interrupt in her sleep.

"What are you doing here?!"-Weiss ask gritting her teeth.

"I've already tell Ruby she will explain that."-Ardan respond and walk away. When door get close he go near them and start to eavesdrop.

"Ruby. Explain what he was doing here so earlier!?"-Weiss was shouting.

"Calm down."-Ruby was trying to calm down Weiss. "He just come here to inform us about our training and be preparing for hard one."-Ruby say nervously still fizzy crazy after Weiss shouting. Weiss just sigh and looked at clock.

"We got 50 minutes so let's wake up Yang. Blake perhaps hear everything."-Weiss say and looked at Blake who give them thumb up. Ruby giggle.

Ardan smiled and walk away to place where they will training.

**40 minutes later**

Ardan just run out the forest. He was checking the area where they can have sparing and which way they should make running time. When he run out he notice team JNPR. Team RWBY still wasn't coming. But they still got 10 minutes.

When team JNPR reach Ardan Jaune say.

"Welcome teacher. Team is ready for today training session."-He say like true captain but Ardan start laugh. Jaune and the rest were confused because of Ardan laugh. Jaune slowly ask.

"Sorry, but...uhmm...Why are you...laughing?"-Jaune looked at Ardan with nervous. Ardan was trying to stop laughing and when he did this he say.

"Sorry. But I can't still use to call me a teacher. Just call ma Ardan ok."-He smiled. They looked at themselves and start to giggle. Then they saw RWBY team.

"Ok so now. When everybody is ready let's get warm-up. And it will start bu running."-Ardan say. They looked at him.

Yang ask energetic.

"Not a problem. How many?"-she looked full of good mood.

"Not many just 40 km."-he chuckle. He looked at them. They frozen.

"Ho-Ho-How many? Because I think I didn't hear well."-Ardan ask while cleaning his ear.

"As much as I said. 40 km. Now stop grumble. Ozpin tell I must made you the most deadliest hunters in Beacon. So get your ass and fallow me."-He say and turn to the forest and start run. They looked at them selves and start running behind him.

**Meanwhile in WarBeast dorm**

Tamara was clearing her weapon and checking throwing knives. Naya was ending her breakfast. Tamara was checking last knives and looked at Naya. She just finished eating and start to cleaning. Tamara grab her scroll and send info to Ardan that they will go to then. She get answered minute later that they start training. Ardan say that she should start training Naya as well. Tamara sigh and stand up. Naya just finished everything and start to gather her equipment. She got two daggers but for her now they were like two small sword. Ardan made them in night because he couldn't sleep. They were made from good black steal. Cutting edge was normal blade with two cavities on the opposite side of cutting blade making more damage when pulling out from bodies. On the cross-guard was lion head with open mouth from where blade was coming out. On pommel was black crystal that Ardan was got. He use just small pieces to make it. Rest of the crystals he was going to cover future Naya armor by the was going to make it when she will grow up. For Naya they were specially made to be light but still they were to heavy but Tamara told her that she need to use to their weight. Naya didn't whining she only tell that for now she will training with one, and when she will get more strength she will start to use both.

"Naya you're ready?"-Tamara ask.

"Yeah..."-she respond. Naya was standing in front off mirror. She was looking at her self. Her face. Her scar and her right side of face without eye. Only black-red hole. When she close her eyes a attack show it self.

Burning corpse, screaming of people, flaming dance around. She was laying on the ground. She was half conscious. She rise her head slowly. Then she saw it. The murderer. A Murderer who kill her parents. Cutting them in half, laughing while he do it. She remember him, bald with scar on face, long sword, black armor with red wolf. She remember him. After he kill her parents it was her turn. He come near her and while holding the hair he lift her. She wasn't feel much pain because she was still half conscious. Then she saw. Knife. Knife which make her lost her eye and left scar. When he slash her and ripped her eye. She shout. A memories fade but she still shout. Tamara run to her and start hug her and pat her head.

" . Calm down. I'm here. Everything will be fine. Shhhh. Calm down now."-Tamara replay this how long to time that Naya calm down, A tears flow from her eye.

"I...(sniff) remember him... A men (sniff) who make this (sniff) to me. A bald men (sniff) in black armor with red wolf (sniff). He got (sniff) scar on face and long sword. (sniff, sniff). Tamara was still hugging her and pat her head. She know the men Naya describe. She though 'Belgurs, so he is here as well. I will make him pay for what she did to my daughter. Even if I'm not her real one I will make him pay.'-Tamara was fury inside but calm outside.

"Come now. Let's go to Ardan and the rest. When we will come we will start training ok?"-Tamara asked calmly.

"Ok. I wanna get this men. I wanna make him pay. For what he did to me, my parents and my village. Can you swear that I will be the one who will kill him?"-She ask while looking at Tamara. Tamara was shocked. 'How she can say it so easily'

"I don't know but I can promise when you won't be able to do this I will do this, Ok?"-she ask Naya. She thinking and say.

"Ok, but I will be first to try to kill him."-she say while looking at mirror. Tamara stand up, grab Naya hand and they walk to place where others where training.

**Ok that's the new chapter the next will be in next week because in weekend I won't be able to write any. So see you soon.**


	11. Chapter 10 A Trap and Hearing

**Hello. It's new chapter. (to the team transport aircraft) "Ok guys you can start a drop." - tell to radios. "Sure thing boss". They drop a package. One of soldier ask. "Hey, did we mounted parachute?" tense silence "Guys a see a package. Why- SHIT!"- I jump to don't be hit by package. I stand of a shout to radios. "KONO BAKA MONO! WHO WAS RESPONSIBILYTY FOR PARACHUTE?!"- I yell. No one respond. I go check chapter and saw in fine. "I will deal with you later"- I say that even devil could feel fear. *To readers* "Well enjoy chapter."**

**Emerald Forest. 10 A.M**

After running about 20 km they stopped to rest. Team RWBY and JNPR were breathing heavily. They couldn't calm down they breath. Ardan wasn't with them. He went somewhere when they stopped for break. Ruby say.

"Even...my semblance...wasn't...enough to...help me...run so long..."-Ruby say breathing heavily.

"I... know...what...are you... talking about..."-Pyrrha respond while breathing and laying on the ground.

"He...is not...normal... You see him...He don't even...get sweat..."-Weiss was trying to say while sitting near tree.

"If this will be ...every...day...we won't ...survive..."-Jaune was able to say while laying on ground.

Suddenly they heard noise from bushes.

"Shit. We are exhausted and now Grimms. We don't have chance."-Ruby thought while trying to stand. Others are also were trying to stand but that was very hard. Weiss was manage to stand but she couldn't keep balance. She looked at bushes and say.

"Any body have any plan. It will be nice."-she say while trying to take battle stance.

"No. I think we need to just survive."-Yang say while kneel and trying to stand.

Ren and Nora where standing holding themselves. Pyrrha was trying to get up Jaune. Ruby, and Blake where also standing but Ruby lost balance. Her sight were blurred. Blake notice and ask nervously.

"Ruby are you alright!?"-she was trying to get up Ruby.

"I think because of this running I lost sight and I barely see a thing."-Ruby respond while twirled her head.

"Shit she is too exhausted."-Blake thought while looking around.

Then from bushes jump 2 beowolves.

"Nora fire."-Ren say while grabbing his Storm Flower and trying charge at beowolves. Yang active her Ember Celica and firing on beowolves. But because of exhausted she missed. Beowolves dodge and jump on Pyrrha. She cover her selves but she fall because of exhausted.

"Pyrrha!"- Jaune shout while laying on the ground when beowolve jump at Pyrrha. He stood up and try to slash it but his attack hit skeleton armor and making beowolve turn to him. Ren was trying to hit bewolve but he couldn't. Beowolve slash Ren making him fly a few meters.

"Ren!"-Nora shout and turn her Magnhild to war hammer and charge at beowolves hitting it and making him flying on the tree. Weiss use ice glyph and turning beowolve to ice. Yang charge and break ice killing beowolve.

Blake was attacking the second. She couldn't hit it accurately making only few scratch. Beowolve howled angryly. He was just going to jump at Blake but they heard a shot and saw like beowolve falling with hole in head. They looked at direction from where they heard shot and notice Ruby with Cresent Rose in hand and smiling.

"Nice...shot...sis!"-Yang say with thump up and smiling while trying to keep balance. Then Weiss ask.

"Shouldn't there... be more... of them...?"-Weiss ask while trying to catch a breath.

"Now... when you... ask...?"-Pyrrha say while trying to get up. Now they heard another noise from bushes.

"You... shouldn't...ask..."-Yang say sarcastic. They were trying to hold battle stance. Then from bushes went Ardan with Ursa on back. He looked at them and say while smiling.

"Haw are you doing?"-He wave his hand. Then everybody just collapse. Ardan looked shock and say.

"What was that? Don't tell me you're tired?"-he looked at them. Weiss say.

"Who...wouldn't be...tired after...running so many...kilometers."-Weiss couldn't shout but if she could she would do it. Ardan think and say.

"Well, me, Tamara and Naya."-Ardan respond. They looked at him with unbelieving expression.

"Naya...that girl...you found...in forest..."-Pyrrha ask.

"Yeah"-He turn to forest. "You can come now."-he say. Then from forest went Tamara and Naya. Naya was holding her dagger in one hand and the second was on back. Tamara was holding some woods.

"How was she doing on running."-Ardan ask Tamara while kneel to Naya and patting her head. Everyone looked confused and exhausted.

"Impressing. I didn't know she is so strong. Maybe she really want to revenge her parents."- Tamara respond sadly. Naya look on ground. Ardan say.

"I can guess that between you is promise but I won't insisted to tell me it. But I will help you to complete your revenge. The question is is that all you want? Because is revenge is all what you want then when your revenge will be filled you will feel empty in your heart. Find then another reason to live. Not only revenge."-Ardan say with smile. Naya looked at him without expression. Ardan looked at RWBY and JNPR and say.

"Well. I can say you are able to fight even while you exhausted."-he pointed at dead beowolves.

Weiss notice something when he say that and ask.

"Wait, you know that we were attacked?"-Weiss look suspiciously at Ardan. He nodded. Weiss get angry and shout.

"YOU KNOW THAT AND DIDN"T HELP! YOU MOTHER-!"-Weiss stopped realize that she speaking to teacher.

"Fucker."-Ardan finished and laugh. "Well I know that but be thankful that I allow only two beowolves to attack you. I killed about 10. That was a test."-he while looking at them. He was serious now.

"You will find yourselves in fight when you will be exhausted. This test was manage to showing that you're able to do it. And you pass it."-He say and clapping his hands. Ruby start to laughing. Everyone looking at her with confused and shock.

"Now Tamara will prepare dinner. Naya come with me"- he call her. Everyone was sitting know and start to speaking between themselves. Ardan could hear shouting, laughing and whining.

He and Naya walk near body of beowoles. He looked at them and grab they head. He turn to Naya and ask.

"You wanna have mask from Beowoles or Ursa?"-Ardan ask while holding head of beowolve and pointing at Ursa. Naya looked confused and cover her eye. Ardan was still waiting. After minute Naya resond.

"A...Beowolve one."-She respond nervously. Ardan give her big smile and pat her head.

"Sure think now sat here. I will need to looked on your face to make the mask comfort wearing."-he pointed at ground. Naya sat and Ardan start to checking her face. Then he ripped off beowovole mask and start to carve it.

"You want to that mask will hide whole face or just right size?"-he stopped carving and ask.

"Whole face."-she say sadly. Ardan looked at her and ask.

"What happen? Is there is something that bother you?"-he looked at her with sensitive look.

"Well. I wanna ask that."-he stopped.

"That what?"-Ardan ask.

"That when you will find your way back to home then I can come with you!?"-Naya shout with tears. "Then I think...I ...I will manage to find reason ti live when I will fill my revenge."-Naya start to crying. Ardan froze and hug Naya. He couldn't say a think. He just couldn't His mind was full of things and he was just able to hug her.

Tamara saw and hear her question. She came to them to call them for eating. When she heard it she just stand where she was. A tears where floating for her eyes.

"Tamara you call them?"-Phyrra ask while starting to eat.

Tamara just shock her head and respond.

"N-No no still not."-she start to going to them. Ardan notice her and say.

"Now go eat. I will come soon. I only will finished the mask."-he push gentle and smile. Naya give him small smile. When they go to fireplace Ardan sigh and start finished the mask. He add some red mark on mask with beowolves blood. He also make mask look more dangerous and scary. When he finished he also add some beowolve fur. He looked at it and take it to Naya. He call her.

"Naya come here."-he wave his hand. Naya put her meat and walk to Ardan. He show her the mask. Naya smiled and tear floating from her eye. Ardan shock and ask.

"Wha-What. You don't like it!? I should make better?!"-Ardan wasn't know what to do.

"Thank you."-She respond quiet. Ardan looked at her didn't hear what she said. She jump at Ardan and give him hug and repeat "Thanks you. It's perfect. Now I must hide from anybody."-She was happy. She was very happy. Ardan pat her and say.

"I'm glad you like it."-He smiled. Everybody looked at them and smiled. Then they start eating again.

After eating Ardan say.

"Well, break is finished so we are back to training. We still got a lot-"-Ardan stopped and looked around. He prepare himself. Tamara grab sword and three knives and also looked around. Naya grab dagger and stood between Ardan and Tamara. The others didn't know what happen and ask confused.

"What happen?"-Pyrrha ask.

"We are watched. Prepare yourselves."-When he say this a knife hit his shoulder but didn't do anything even to armor. But Ardan felt that knife was throw by someone strong. Then from trees and bushes jump about 15 enemies.

"IT"S A TRAP!"-Ardan say and block slash. Tamara throw knives and take down two enemies. The third block knife and slash Tamara who block it. Ruby shoot several time hitting one. Yang also hit one and start to fight with other one. Pyrrha and Jaune where fighting arm to arm with enemies. Nora was laughing, shouting while waving her hammer. Ren was dodging attackes at counter them.

Ardan looked at his enemy. It was a leader of the attackers. He say.

"Who are you?!"-Ardan shout while grabbing his sword. A leader kneel and try to slash with knife Ardan legs but Ardan just kick his other hand and throw him at tree. A leader was wearing a mask looking like tiger, black outfit with white and gray armor and gray boots. The leader didn't respond. Ardan walk to him grab his head and smash it on the tree killing him. The others were also finished the fight. Ardan was looking at Naya fight.

Naya was small what give her advance. A enemy couldn't hit her. She flashed between his legs, slash his back and finished him cutting his head. When they finished Ardan go closer to Naya and ask.

"Are you alright?"-he looked at her. She didn't respond. After minute Ardan touch her. Then she slash her dagger near Ardan face but he dodge it. He looked at her eye. It was full of hatred and bloodlust.

"Shit. Don't come near her!"-he order. And charge at Naya. Tamara looked at charging Ardan with no expression. Ruby ask.

"What happen to her!?"-she was nervous.

"Let's Ardan handle it."-Tamara say calm but deep inside she was worrying. She know what happen. She also pass this. She was also first time under bloodlust when she was fighting Ardan. He was also under bloodlust but he control it. She looked around and notice that one of the attackers survive. She go near and grab him.

"Now. I will ask you some questions You don't mind didn't you?"-she looked at him with face that even Devil it self could hide. A men just gulp.

Ardan was still fighting wit Naya who was fast even with daggers. Ardan was finally manage to catch Naya. He grab her and squeezed her head she yell from pain. Yang shout.

"Stop it. You'll kill her!"-she almost charge at Ardan. But Pyrrha and Ruby hold her.

The shouting was slowly changing from angrily to painful. Then Ardan release Naya. He grab her and hug her. Naya start crying and repeat 'sorry' when she realize what she done.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. I will teach you how to control it." He looked at others and say. "You to will pass this. I will train you that elite who is know will be looking like rookie to you."-he was serious. Then Tamara say.

"Well now when you finished with her we got prisoner."-She show them one of the attackers. Blake looked at him and say.

"You're from White Fang!"-she say then everybody looked at body. They saw symbol of White Fang on there back.

"Someone got rope?"-Ardan ask. Ruby say.

"Near should be some dangles. I will go for them."-she say and run.

"Now."-Ardan looked at him and grinned. "What we will do with you?"-he ask smiling which was showing his teeth. A men gulp and say.

"I won't tell you anything. I'm loyal."-he respond trying to free himself but that was useless. Tamara was holding him.

"Every loyal can be broken or bought."-Ardan say while smash head of dead enemy near. A guy gulp but he say.

"Just kill me. I won't tell you anything!"

"You are young. I think you have someone you love. Wouldn't you saw them again? Saw them, touch them?"-Ardan say. Guy didn't say anything. Ardan sigh. Then Ruby just brought some dangles. Tamara check that he didn't have any knives and tight him to tree. Ardan say to Naya and others.

"This will be your new test. Make him speak. You can do anything but don't kill him and don't cut of his tongue or he won't tell us anything."-Ardan chuckle. First was Naya.

She looked at him and ask.

"You know men who attack my village?"

"Fuck you I won't tell anything."-a guy respond.

"I'm the easy one. Just ask for my question and we will let you go."-she looked at Ardan who nodded. "See dad confirmed."-she smile to him. Guy say.

"Fuck you." Naya sigh and stood up. Then she kick him in limbs. She didn't hit him strong to don't break any. Guy lost air from lung and try to catch breath.

"Now you will tell?"-she smiled to him with sadistic expression. Everyone notice this. Team JNPR and RWBY get frozen expression. Ardan chuckle and Tamara grinned and they thought. 'That's our daughter.' Naya looked at them and smile.

"Come on. I don't want to hurt you."-she say with friendly smile.

"But you just did."-he respond still trying to cath breath.

"Because you made me to do it."-she say.

"I tell you I won't answered of your questions."-Naya say to Ruby.

"Can you come here ehhh..."-he pointed at Ruby.

"Ruby."-she respond and walk to her.

"Nice to meet you Ruby now. Can you grab his mask and pull it out?"-she ask. Ruby looked confused but she pull off the mask. Under it was a young men about 20 years brown hair with cat ears and green eyes. Naya looked at him and smash him into face breaking his nose. Ruby flipped and Ardan laugh. He walk near her and say.

"Well you are masochist because you like been hitting or you are just stupid? You all are blind because of honor, loyalty, proud. And they who send you knowing that you will die and don't even give single fuck about you. Come on."-Ardan sigh. Guy respond.

"I told you fuck you I won't tell anything."-he smiled. Ardan say to others.

"Guys you all except me and Naya will go training with Tamara. I and Naya will stay here."-he say. Tamara nodded and say.

"Follow me. Near is a lot of big rock. I have training for you there. Now fallow me. We will run about 10 minutes."-she say and start run. Others also do it. When they gone Ardan say to Naya.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I don't know but your presence make me fell like I'm enjoying. Like I like to give pain to others. I think I'm no longer-"-she didn't finished. Ardan say.

"Because Me and Tamara will change you. You won't be your old self anymore. She die when village was attack. You're the new one. Born from blood and ashes of old you."-he say and break guy foot. He shout in pain. Naya looked at him and on her face was showing little smile.

"Now."-he say and pointed at the sky. "You heard that?"-he move his hand like he was listening. Then a roar was able to hear. A guy shook up and looked around. "You heard that didn't you? Now. We got 10-15 minutes before they will find us. You got two option. One you will tell us what we want and you will survive. Option two: you will be beaten but not to unconscious and Grimm will eat you alive. What you choose?"-Ardan looked at him with smile. A guy looked at him and say with tremble voice.

"Ok, ok I will tell you. But you promise you will release me?"

"Yes. We promise. Now. First question. Who attack her village?"

"I don't know him personally but guys is from other world. His name was Belgurs or something."-Ardan smile when he heard that name and say.

"Thanks. Now Next question. What are you planning?"

"I don't know for sure but Roman was planning something big. Something REALLY big. I'm to low in rank to know more details."-he respond with more trust but still with fear. Ardan start to think what can this be but he stopped and ask.

"Ok. Next question. Why you attack this village?"

"We don't Belgurs and his men do this. He capture some children and bring them to hideout. I think Roman is going to sell them or something else."-he respond and get fear when they heard another roar.

"Last question. Where is Roman hideout or Belgurs?"-Ardan ask serious.

"I don't know where is Belgurs that only Roman know. But Roman is hiding in docks in Vale. I don't know which one. I tell you everything. I don't know anything else."-A guy start panic.

"Well that's all I want to know. Naya break his legs under knees."-Ardan say to Naya. She nodded and use pommel to do it. A guys scream in pain and ask.

"You..lie to...me!"-A guy shout.

"No I don't I tell I will release you but I don't tell unharmed."-she say and cut down dangles.

"Stay safe."-he say while going with Naya. When they disappear he looked around and notice beowolves coming toward him. He start to screaming when beowolves were starting to eating him alive.

Naya looked behind and ask.

"You're sure we did good?"-Naya ask.

"Naya. There is no good or bad. Thing which are good or bad are judgment by people. It's only the matter of perspective."- Ardan respond with smile. He pull out his scroll and call Tamara.

"Tamara how training?"

"Good. I order them to make push-ups with stone on there back. Everyone got about 200 kg on back. (to RWBY and JNPR) Come on! You make only 50. Still 450 to go!"-Ardan grinned and scratch his face with confused.

"Well. Let's order them to back to Beacon. I will tell you on the place what I learned from him."-he say and cancel the conversation.

"Now let's get back to Beacon."-Ardan say with smile but he was worried about what Roman planning and how Belgurs manage to get here. He was got now more questions than answered.

"**What I told you?! Check everything before do something. But you-! O hello readers. (wave hand) Wait a sec" -I turn to my men.**

"**Get out! You got luck this time."**

"**Now thanks for everyone who reading my story. Now I'm sorry for so long break but I believe other writers make longer break. I wanna inform you that perhaps in next month in half of it I will start second Volume of Heroes of RWBY called "Heroes of RWBY: War of Magic and Dust." I also planing a little back story of my story something like "making of". Anyway see you soon. Write review, click follow and favorite for the story. It will help me a lot. (walking out of the room)**


	12. Chapter 11 Night visit

**I walk to the microphone and check it's work.**

"**1,2,1,2. Ok it's work. Pyrrha ready to broadcast?"- I ask. Pyrrha check everything on panel and give thumb up. **

"**Ok. Hello everyone. I'm happy that you read my story. And I got hope you will still read them. Here come another chapter and soon I will release new story. I told it about in previous chapter. I hope you will like it. To this time see you."- I wave hand and Pyrrha turn off broadcasting. I putt off headphone and ask Pyrrha.**

"**Everything recording?" **

"**Yep everything goes well. Now I will wait until chapter is ready and putt this in. Then we're ready to send it."-Pyrrha smile.**

"**Great. So going to write it. See you then."**

**Beacon, near Emerald Forest**

Ardan and Naya were sitting on grass near Beacon waiting for Tamara and others. Ardan was looking in the sky. Naya was training with two daggers. She can hold them but she can't do any fast attack. She was looking like a knight with two two hand sword trying fighting. Ardan say to Naya.

"Easy there. First learn how to fight with one then try with two. For now you are two weak for two. Later maybe for year you will be able to handle two daggers."- Ardan smile to Naya. She looked at him under mask and sigh. She hide one and was trying with one. Ardan sigh and thought 'How long we need to wait for them. It's almost half hour pass.'. Ardan was still looking in the sky. Naya saw something in bushes near tree line. Naya poked Ardan and pointed there. Ardan looked and saw Tamara. He say.

"Fina-"-Ardan don't finished when he stood. He saw Tamara dragging everyone on her back. Naya looked confused and Ardan was barely hold his laugh. When Tamara reach them she throw them on ground. They were looking like dead. Tamara say.

"Well. After making 60 push-ups we were suppose to head to Beacon but they were looking like they look now. And I was forced to dragging them all the way here."-Tamara sigh angrily. Ardan just giggled and Naya looked at RWBY and JNPR with confused eye.

"So what did you found out of that guy?"-Tamara ask.

"We will go visit Roman to night."-Ardan smiled. Tamara grinned evilly. Naya ask.

"I will go with you as well?-she looked at them.

"Well~ How you think Tamara"- Ardan looked at Tamara.

"Why not? But I have one condition. It's high possibly we can meet Belgurs. Don't fight with him now. He will kill you in your current state. I know you want your revenge but it will be time for this. OK?"-Tamara looked at Naya.

She looked on ground squeeze a fist and looked angry. She want to kill him like anything else. It's her reason to live right now. Ardan say to her.

"I know you want revenge but what will give you unnecessary death of you. He will kill you and how then you suppose to get your revenge?"- He looked at her with curiosity. Naya shuddered and looked at Ardan. Ardan smiled. Tamara just giggle because of this hole scene.

"Ok, I... I understand the message."-Naya say with little disappointed.

"Good so everything is set. Now we need to do something about them."-Ardan pointed at team RWBY and JNPR.

"I thing I got idea."-Tamara smiled. She went near RWBY and JNPR and say.

"Who don't want another training, will run to his dorm and don't go out of it to sunset."-she say. When she team RWBY and JNPR disappear in dust. Ardan laugh and Naya looked shock.

"They still got a lot of energy I see."-Naya say still shocked.

"You right. Now let's head to our dorm and prepare our self to visit Roman."-Ardna say.

**Sunset, WarBeast dorm**

Ardan was checking his equipment. Tamara was taking nap and Naya was sitting next to Ardan and looking on his armor. She was wearing now a mask with beowolve fur on head and dark shirt, dark pants and , dark boot. She also dyed her hair to black. Ozpin tell them to make Naya look more like 'War Beast should look'. She didn't complained. She even say that previous look was her previous life. She lost that life and choose to look different for different live.

Ardan appreciated help of Ozpin with new equipment for Naya. Ozpin say it was nothing and say to don't bother with compensation. Ardan shock his head and start to putting on armor. Naya help him with back and then sit on Ardan shoulder. 'I think she really like sitting on my shoulder' Ardan grinned. He looked at Tamara and say to Naya.

"Wake her up. We got a move soon."-Naya nodded and jump of Ardan shoulder. Ardan went to kitchen and drank glass of water. Naya meanwhile was trying to wake up Tamara but unsuccessful. Then she put dagger near her throat. Tamara awake up grab dagger and squeeze Naya throat. After a sec Tamara let go Naya. She looked at Tamara. Tamara looked at Naya and grab herself head. She say.

"Don't ever do that again."-she grinned evilly.

"I couldn't wake you up in other way so that was the only one left."-Naya say while massaging her neck. Naya didn't expect apologize.

"So, why you wake me up?"-Tamara ask while stretching and yawning.

"Papa say to wake you up, because we soon will go out."-Naya respond and go to kitchen for milk. Tamara scratch her hair and the resistance she started to putting her armor. She fast check knives and blade and she was ready.

"You're ready? Then let's go."-Ardan say and he go to door. When he open he saw team RWBY. He looked at them and ask.

"What? You want something?"-He looked at them. When he was looking Naya jump on his shoulder and also looked at them. Weiss ask.

"Where is Naya?"- When she give question Ardan looked at her with sick eyes. He pointed at Naya on his shoulder.

"She is here."

"EHHHHHHH!"-Al four say in the same time.

"Bu-bu-But what happen? Why she got black hair, black uniform, the musk I understand but ..."-Ruby tell looking surprise.

"Well old Naya is dead, a new is born. Now."- Ardan respond and turn to Tamara. "Let's move."-and walk away but Yang and Weiss block him way. He looked at them with serious and ask.

"What are you trying to do?"-He asked. Naya looked at him then at girls with curiosity.

"We are going with you."-Weiss say.

"We also want to get Roman. Maybe we were exhausted but not unconscious. We heard everything."-Yang explain. Ardan facepalm and start to think.

"Are you really going with? There is no option that you will stay here?"-Ardan ask. They nodded in negative. Ardan sigh and looked at Naya, she nodded.

"Ehhh... Ok. BUT."-Ardan noted."I don't promise we will be back. We're going into heart of enemy base. So you are going on your own risk."-He say with death serious. The girl nodded.

"Very well. Let's go!"-Ardan say and they move.

**City of Vale, docks, near night.**

Ardan, Tamara, Naya and RWBY were on the roof. Weiss told them there will be ship with dust of her company to unloading. Blake say that maybe there will be Roman to check how everything is going. Ardan plan was that that they will check every magazine but with this they don't need to jump in the heart of enemy and they will find Roman. Two birds with one stone.

Blake was looking around with binoculars. After minute they heard noise. They looked around and above they head flied.

"Airship, get down!"-Blake say. Everyone try to be the lowest as they could. Ardan and the rest try slowly get up to see what is happening. Ardan notice White Fang jumping from the airship. 'About 30 men. This will be good fight.'-Ardan thought and notice a men in white suit, with cane and orange hair. He pointed at him and ask.

"This is Roman? The one with orange hair and cane?"

"Yes."-Ruby respond.

"Ok. That's the plan. Me, Tamara and Naya going from front. You will go from behind and attack that metal birds or airship. Whatever. Sabotage them. Then you can go into fight if you will manage to sabotage them fast. Got it? And don't go into fight earlier. We need to surround them and don't let them escape."- He say and looked at everyone. They nodded.

"Good. And better do like in plan or else..."-He looked at them with death sight. Girls gulp and move aside to prepare themselves.

"Naya. Are you ready?"-Ardan ask Naya. She looked at him and give him smiling eye. Ardan smiled and say. "Let's enjoy this night."- He say, grab Naya and jump from the roof.

Tamara jump right behind him.

When they hit ground Roman looked at them with surprise.

"O hello there! Isn't the past for your bed time!"-Roman shout to them.

"Nor really, you know! I and my partners were bored so we planned to visit you!"-Ardan respond. Naya slowly move hand to one of the dagger.

"Well that nice of you but now you are uninvited guests!"-he rise his cane and fired. Ardan, Tamara and Naya dodge it and charge at them. Roman shout.

"Get them! We need to get this dust!"-Roman order.

"Naya, Tamara get the minions I get Roman!"-Ardan shout. They nodded and splitted. Ardan charge through minions and attack Roman but he dodge and fire his can in side of Ardan. Ardan couldn't cover him and flew few meters away but he manage to keep balance. He looked at size and notice that armor is fine.

"Ok let's enjoy this night shall we!"-Ardan propose.

"The same thought."-Roman respond and fire few shoots from cane. Ardan dodge them and charge at Roman.

Roman get defense stance and when he block Ardan attack he kneel and hit Ardan legs. Ardan flew in air but he spin him self and hit Roman but he block it with cane. When Ardan he kick Roman in legs but he dodge it.

"This will be good night!"-Ardna shout and hit ground with his fist making shock wave. Roman lost balance and then Ardan charge at him hitting stomach. Roman spit blood from his mouth and flew away hitting crane.

Meanwhile Naya killed one of the Fang by cutting his leg and finish hit by hitting a heart. She looked behind and dodge slash from behind by jumping in the air. She jump on Fang head and undercuts the throat. When body fall she roll her self between legs of another one. A fang jump away and charge at her. Naya block it but because she was little and weighed less she flew away and hitting container. Naya shock his head and saw Fang above her with rising sword. Then a men fall on the ground with knife in the head. She looked around and notice Tamara with throwing knives in hand.

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss was behind one of the airship. Ruby was doing something in the engine and Weiss was looking around to don't be get by surprise. Weiss was also looking on the fight. She already saw corpse of 10 Fang. 'They are monster without doubt.'-Weiss thought.

"Ruby, how long?-Weiss ask.

"Uh-Uh-Uh...I don't know. I don't know anything about engines."-Ruby say confused while looking confused on the engine with a lot of cable and metal part. Weiss get irritated and slash few times in the engine. The engine start burning.

"Run!"-Weiss shout and they jump in the water. The engine explode and second later the hole airship blow up.

Roman looked and get angry. Ardan saw this and hit him in the face making him unconscious. Meanwhile a second airship blow up. A white Fang sawing what happening they slowly drop they weapons. Tamara shout.

"Everyone gather in one place so I can see you! Faster!"-She shout. A Fangs start to gather in one place. Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss get from the water. Ruby cough.

"Well (cough) I think I'm not (cough) the only one who like (cough) blowing something up(cough)."-Ruby say while try remove water from lung. Weiss respond.

"But we do our job. Now let's see that every-!"-Weiss stopped when she saw Blake unconscious and Yang near her. They run to them. Ruby shout.

"What happen!?"-She looked on Blake and saw few scratch on face.

"We were sabotaging the air ship but one on the Fang notice us and shoot to us. The engine explode and Blake was near it. She flew few meters away and hit a metal crane with head. She didn't wake up until know but she breathing."-Yang explain. Ruby get her scroll and call for police and ambulance. Weiss looked on Blake.

"Fuc-Dammit"-Weiss repeat her self.

"I hope she will be alright."-Weiss say.

After 10 minutes police and ambulance arrive. Police took Roman and other 7 Fangs and Ambulance grab careful Blake and ride to hospital. Ardan call to Ozpin.

"And how was it? Everything go well?"-Ozpin ask.

"Not really. Blake in unconscious. Tamara get few scratch, Naya also but nothing dangerous. We will head know to Beacon. Ohh. Try to get me an appointment with Roman. Because I don't think they will listed me."-Ardan say.

"I see. I will try do my best but I don't promise anything."-Ozpin say and cancel the call. Ardan hid scroll and say to everyone.

"Ok let go back."-He say and grab Naya on shoulder." You did well Naya. I'm proud of you. But that doesn't change you will have heavy training. But tomorrow let's have a break."-ardna say and smile. Naya give smile and with Tamara they walk away. Team RWBY fallow them but with not so good mood because of Blake.

Behind of the one of the magazine were two person who saw everything.

"Well, now thing will get harder, don't you thing Belgurs?"- a woman in red ask him.

"I don't think so. I can still handle the plan which Roman planed. Don't worry Cinder you will get Goodwitch head."-Belgurs respond with devil smile.

"I hope so. Now let's back we need prepare everything. We got only three days."-Cinder respond. And they disappear in shadow.

"**Ok I finished this. Naya!"-I shout. Naya show her self.**

"**What?"-she ask.**

"**Could you take this to Pyrrha?"-I gave her chapter.**

"**No problem."-she grab it and walk away.**

"**I hope readers will like this chapter. Now let's start to exam for the test."- say and star do them.**


	13. Chapter 12 Begin of Despair

**Hello in new chapter. I hope you will like it.**

**Beacon, WarBeast dorm 2 days after fight in docks**

Ardan was laying on the couch and thinking. Tamara was now under shower. She taking it from about 20 minutes. Naya was in the kitchen and eating something. Ardan didn't care what. He was looking in the roof, with hands under head. He was thinking about what Roman said yesterday in the court. Ardan close his eyes and began to try to remember yesterday's event. A second of dark and Ardan saw what happen yesterday.

**Yesterday, in the Vale court, midday**

Ardan, Tamara, Naya, Ozpin and team RWBY where sitting in the court. They were invited by the judge to thanks to capture Roman. Tamara was looking around with arms folded. She didn't want to be here. To many people for her. She feel like everyone looking at her but she gave no sign of it. Ardan was looking around and Naya was sitting on his shoulder eating cookie. She ate it like mouse.

The building inside was looking familiar. The cream walls and wooden place to sitting, the witness in the middle and the place for judge. There were several police men standing in the room. Two near exit, two near place were was place for accused and defender, one near attorney and three near judge. Ardan sigh. He was now sitting doing nothing. He prefer do training for Naya nad team RWBY and JNPR. 'Fuck, I wanna get out of here!'-Ardan thought. Then one of the police men say.

"Stand up. The judge is coming." Everyone stood up. Naya stopped eating and was standing on Ardan shoulder. Ardan and Tamara were standing and looking into the door from where judge should come in. After second the judge come in and sat on his place.

"Please sit down. Today we will take a matter of Roman Torchiwcka. The accused is here. Now is there something you wanna say Mr. Torchwick?"-the judge ask while looking at him. Roman give nodded and smile.

"Yes, there is something I wanna say."-Roman respond while standing.

"Then start to speak."-the judge wave his hand giving permission. Roman smiled and say.

"I see you're happy seeing me here. I can see that. Ozpin and the others are also happy but they don't give sign of it. I wanna tell"-Roman start to speak louder and more exciting. "Even if you catch me this won't change a bit. My plans won't stop and soon all of you will feeling despair, pain, and hatred. You will all suffer because I was only a pawn. There are more powerful above me. And I wanna tell this."-He pointed at Ozpin and smiled devilish. "Especial you Mr. Ozpin. You will suffer the most. You and your students will feel a true meaning of hatred, suffer and DESPAIR."-Roman say almost like devil with eyes shining like two campfire. All people start to shouting and curse Roman. The judge start calm down everyone with hitting wooden hammer on the desk.

"Everyone calm down! Calm Down! Police please put the Roman from the courtroom."-the judge order and two police men grab Roman and went off. Ardan could see still smile on his face. 'He is insane. Even now.'-Ardan thought and stood up heading to exit. Tamara walk with him. Ozpin was sitting and thinking. Team RWBY were confused with this what Roman said. They didn't know what just happen. A people in the courtroom were still full of angry. Meanwhile, while pulling column Roman thought.'Yes, hate me. This will make they will look at me and they will care only for what I do. That make more space for Cinder and Belgarus to make there move."-Roman smiled. They reach cell and Roman was dragging the. A one was near enter and second was putting off handcuffs. Roman massage the hand and looked at policemen and say.

"It must be hard to do so boring work. Don't you think?"-Roman smiled at them with closing eyes.

"Shut you freak you will get what you deserve!"-One of the shout and close the cell when the second went off the cell. When they walk away Roman say to himself.

"You're right. I will get what I deserve."-he say and start to laugh more and more insane.

Ardan, Tamara and Naya were heading to Beacon. They know what Roman will get. He will spend rest of his live in prison. In a maximum security prison. Ozpin say that there is no death sentence in Vale. Ardan respond that if they not kill him they will regrade it.

**Present Time**

Ardan open eyes and sigh. He looked around and notice Naya laying on him and sleeping. She sleep like cat. And with this mask and black uniform and black fur she almost look like cat or young lion. Ardan chuckle quietly to don't wake her up. He slowly get her and lay on couch. She muttered something and smiled. And also smiled and pat her head making her yawned. He get up and drink some water. Then Tamara went off the shower. Still don't cover her self. Ardan ignore this and take another glass of water. Tamara went to dress something. Ardan looked through window. It was almost midday.

"Ardan, what so you think?"-Tamara ask when put on her bra and pants. Ardan looked at her and answered.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about what Roman say. I got bad feelings about that."-He say while putting glass away.

"Don't have me here 'bad feelings'. When you got them there always something must fucked up."-Tamara say sarcastic. And walk away to put her armor on. Ardan walk to bedroom and start also putting on his armor. When he put he looked at his armored gloves.

"Gloves of Demon and Beast, huh?"-Ardan say to him self quietly. He slowly reach first glove and then he felt it. A pain. A massive pain from all people he killed with them. Ardan was pulled off his hand from glove and start to breath heavily.

"Fuck, not again. Why now?"-He ask himself while hold his head. Tamara eneter the room and ask.

"Ardan are you ready?" He shock his head and respond.

"Wait a sec. I will be right there."-he say while try to stay calm. Tamara nodded and walk away to Naya. Ardan gulped and again reach for glove this time didn't feel nothing.

'Somethings really going to happen. I have certain now."-Ardan thought and put on the gloves. He went off the room and say.

"Ok, I'm ready. Sorry for take this so long."-he say with smile. Tamara notice sweat and ask.

"Are you alright? You have sweat on your forehead and neck?"-she pointed at Ardan. Shocked he wave his hand and say.

"No, No. I'm all right. Come on. We need start a training session for RWBY and JNPR."-Ardan say and walk through the door. Naya ask.

"It's something wrong with Papa?"-she looked at Tamara.

"Well it's always happen when he got bad feelings. But don't worry. It's happen rather rare."- She say and grab Naya by hand and walk through the door.

**Belgarus POV**

He was looking at the screen. The screen was showing position of Ardan and Tamara. He looked and smiled.

"Perfect. Go out from school. Go out as farthest as you can. I don't need you in Beacon."- Belgarus thought. A Fang say.

"Target move out of building. They got eight people with them."-Fang report.

"Don't worry about it. That good. I think they are there students. They are more dangerous that before. I saw them two days ago. Keep eye on them inform me when they will stop."-Belgarus order and walk away. Fang went back to monitoring Ardan and Tamara. He notice another person near them.

"Mr. Belgarus there is another person near them."-Fang report. Belgarus stopped and looked at him. Fang gulped and pointed at screen. Belgarus walk to it and order.

"You can show what is happen there?"-Belgarus ask Fang. He looked at him and answered.

"Yes just give me a sec."-Fang say and start doing to show it on screen. After second a screen showed Ardan, Tamara and also RWBY, JNPR and Naya. Belgarus grinned.

"Well, Well. What we have here."-Belgarus smiled devilish and scratch his beard.

"I think I have idea how to... or maybe not."-Belgarus stopped smiling and looked disappointed."Ehhh. I think we will go with normal plan. Inform me when they will far enough."-Belgarus walk away. We walked to the cage. In it there were 5 kids. Ardan smiled.

"Hello there kiddy. How are you doing?"

A kids tremble in fear and didn't say nothing. A two children start to crying. Belgarus kick cage making they quiet.

"Now, Now. Don't cry me here. You know what kind of world it is. It's insane. And you are chosen to be like this world. Insane. So don't worry, be happy."-Belgarus smiled insane. Then the Fang went near him and say.

"Belgarus. They are 30 km away from Beacon and still moving."-Fang report. Belgarus say calmly like nothing happen before and say.

"Tell me if they will reach 50 and above km. They order everyone to prepare to start the attack."-Belgarus order. Fang bowed and walk away. Belgarus grinned and walk to his men.

Some of them were sparing, other were sharping there weapons and other were sitting and play poker. In room you could hear laughing, a metal hitting metal and cursing. Belgarus open door and shout.

"Hello there my soldier."-He smiled.

"Yo Boss"-They respond still doing what they do. Belgarus walk near table and hit hard. They looked at him with serious face.

"I got work for you. Fang!"-Balgarus shout. One of the Fang went into room and salute.

"We know location of Roman?"

"Yes, in 5 minute he will transport to new prison. Away from Vale. It's 100 km away from Vale. There I no village or city on the road."-Fang report.

"Good prepare one of those 'airship' and 5 Fang. Also prepare guns for my men."-Belgarus order. Fang nodded and run to prepare everything. He looked back to his men.

"So, it will be killing job?"-one of them ask. All men looked like men who ask. They were curiosity. Belgarus smiled showing his teeth.

"It's will be both, killing and rescue. We will kill police and rescue Roman. Now gather near airship. Let's get some fun."- Belgarus start laugh and his men also showing insane expression on their face.

**Back to Ardan and Tamara**

Ardan, Tamara and the others were still running. Ardan looked around and shout.

"Turn left!"- Ardan turn and others fallowed him. They were exhausted. Naya was breathing heavily, Tamara and Ardan were warm up but others were exhausted, they running only because their instinct order to them. Then Ardan stopped. Everyone fall on the ground, Naya was holding her knee and breathing heavily.

"We will take break then we will start another part of training."-Ardan shout. He sniffed the air and release it. He feel refresh.

"Hey Ardan, what do you thing we will do with them to day?"-Tamara ask. Ardan looked in the air.

"I think today they will sparing. Let's see how long they can fight? And also that they can see more around them then when they will fight, throw at them with knives. How about that?"-Ardan looked at her with question expression. Tamara giggle and respond.

"That sound good but then give then longer break."-Tamara say with smile.

"You right. Ow. Meanwhile I will training Naya. Perhaps for her I will order her to practices with two dagger at once. She need to start do it."-Ardan pointed. Tamara nodded.

"So for about 20 minutes we will start training."-Tamara say and walk away. Ardan looked at sky. It was near 2 P.M. Ardan sigh and lay on the grass. When he was laying Ruby walk near him. She was exhausted but she manage to walk to him. He looked at her with curiosity.

"So what are you planing to do on training?"-she ask. Ardan looked in her eyes and say.

"Sparing. You will have sparing today. With something extra"-Ardan smiled. Ruby gulp and walk away with bad feelings. Ardan looked again in the sky and close his eye. 'Got 20 minutes. A little nap won't be bad.'-He though and fell asleep.

**Airship, near the convoy of prison.**

Belgarus and his men were sitting in the airship checking their weapons. Belgarus was sharping his sword. He don't need gun. He prefer close combat, see face of the enemy and his fear. His also. They were elite. They don't need them. They weren't cowers hiding behind.

"One minute to reach the target!"-They heard from airship radio. Belgarus stood up and call.

"Ok, bitches! Listen up! Today we are rescue Roman ass. Kill everyone who would stop you. Don't take prisoners! We don't need them! Howl me here! Howl me here like true men of Targas!"-Belgarus shout. His men howl like beowolves.

"I don't HEAR YOU!"-Belgarus smiled looking at them. A men howls even louder. A few fang with them looked confused. One whisper to next to him.

"They are freaks. Why do we have to listen to them?"-He ask. A men looked at him and respond.

"Because Roman hire them, and we got deal with him. Now prepare your self. I feel we're near our target."-A Fang respond grabbing his assault rifle.

**In prisoner.**

Roman was sitting with bowed head with two heavy armored police men. Roman moved his ear and straightened. Police men ask him.

"What it's? All your way you was got bowed head, and now you straightened. Don't do anything stupid."-Police men show his massive pistol and reloading. "We got permission to kill you if you do anything stupid."

Roman smiled and respond waving his head.

"I just smelled a freedom."-Roman laugh. A police men looked confused on each other. Roman continued his talking. "And as much I love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part away."-Roman chuckle. Then a prisoner get rolling around. A police men get unconscious. Roman get up and brushed the dust from his clothe. Roman grab a gun and say.

"Thanks for the trip, but my stop is here."-He smiled and shoot in the lock. He kick a door and went off the prisoner. Roman saw Belgarus who was killing one of the guard of the convoy. Roman smiled and say.

"Well, Well, Well. I see this must be a destiny to see you here. I was expect Cinder."-Roman say. Belgarus say while cleaning his sword from blood.

"She is near Beacon ready for attack. Just give her order."-Belgarus give radio to him. Roman grab it and say.

"But before this I need do one more thing."-Roman smiled and call to TV station.

"Hello, who is there?"-a woman ask.

"Hello lady, I'm here to inform you that Roman Torchwick escape from convoy. He is heading to the east."-Roman say. He try to don't laugh because a women don't recognize him. Belgarus smiled. He know what Roman was doing. Putting attention on him, Cinder could free attack Beacon because half of the police will be in place where Roman 'should be'.

"I will inform police. Thank you for the information."-Woman respond.

"Goodbye, Mrs."-Roman hang out and start laughing. "I don't know how some people can be so stupid."-Roman laugh. Belgarus also laugh but he say. "Now Cinder."

"Yeah,you're right."-Roman remove tear from the eye because of laugh and call to Cinder. She respond.

"So, can I start fireworks?"-Cinder ask sarcastic.

"Let's give them earlier a new year."-Roman respond smiling. Cinder chuckle and say.

"Don't be late for main dish."-she say and hang out. Roman give back radio to Belgarus and start to walk to airship. When everyone was in the airship move toward to Beacon.

"Now, let's see how this little surprise will make Ozpin despair."-Roman say to himself and start laugh.

**Beacon, Ozpin office**

Ozpin was looking on news when he suddenly spat his coffee on desk. He cough several time while looking on news. His eyes where open like open door. He shake his head to have sure this is not illusion. Ozpin saw title on first page. **TORCHWICK ESCAPE! A CONVOY DESTROY AND POLICE KILLED! NONE POLICEMEN SURVIVE!**

"Glynda!"-Ozpin shout. After second Glynda show herself. She was looking surprise because of sudden call.

"Why are you calling me?"-Glynda looked at him with curiosity. Ozpin respond.

"Gather all-!"-Then light turn off. Ozpin try use microphone but it's give nothing.

"Glynda, call to every teacher! We have emergency situation! We're under-!"-Ozpin didn't finished because explosion make hi fall on the ground. Glynda grab bookshelf to keep balance. Glynda grab scroll and try to find where was explosion but she couldn't. There was no sight of vision from camera.

"Dammit, I can't see where was that explosion!"-Glynda respond. Then another explosion could be heard but closer to them. Ozpin stood and say.

"Go and inform any teacher you find! We're under attack! Let everybody be ready to confront the enemy!"-Ozpin shout. Glynda nodded and run off the office. Ozpin looked around and through window he saw airship who was dropping the enemy. Ozpin couldn't tell who attacked them. Ozpin start to think and he remember one thing.

***Flashback***

Romanpointed at Ozpin and smiled devilish. "Especial you Mr. Ozpin. You will suffer the most. You and your students will feel a true meaning of hatred, suffer and DESPAIR."

***End of Flashback***

Ozpin hit desk with fist and curse.

"Damm you Roman! Ardan was right you should die not put in prison!"-Ozpin grab his cane and walk out the office. Ozpin was got face in fury. He know what he need to do. He need to protect the students. That's his first thing to do in this kind of situation.

"Please Everyone! Be Safe!"-Ozpin thought while he was running.

**Hello, everyone. I got new chapter for you. I will update a little later that before because I start to write more in detail. And make you better understand what is happening and what is background of the situation. I know that make you feel like you reading some kind of book, but writing fanfiction is like writing book. In my opinion. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13 End of Beacon

**Welcome in new chapter. I hope you will like it. Write a Review and click at least Fallow. This will motivate me XD.**

**Sorry for long time to update but I got a lot of work for test and also I was lazy.**

**Beacon**

Ozpin was running to room energy networks. He need to restore power to inform every student about the enemy but perhaps they know about them because of explosion. A whole school was trembling because of them. A widows were broken or got signs or cracks. Ozpin while running pass few students. He inform them what is happening and inform any students they will meet.

Ozpin was near a room. He stopped and slowly with hand reach a door. He slowly pull the handle and heard 'cling'. Ozpin jump away. Then an explosion was heard in the room making it collapse. Ozpin looked shock and thought. 'Dammit. They place trap here. Now it will be almost impossible to inform others students. I have hope they will be safe'. He know this won't happen but still he got hope. Ozpin looked around and notice Fang holding one students. There were two of them. Ozpin without a thought charge at him.

Fang was holding one students by neck who was kneeling.

"You know what was the order. Gather as many as we can. Take him to cafeteria where will be others."-One say.

"Yeah, sure thing. Come one you trash!"-Other shout to students. He slowly stood up. Fang kick him to move faster and say.

"Come one- GHAGH!"-Fang shout from pain as he saw cane with Aura. A cane was pulled Fang as he collapse on the ground. Other notice attacker and charge at him yelling.

"Son of a bi-! AGHHH!"-Ozpin slash him with cane in throat. Fang grab his throat dropping his sword. Ozpin finish him slashing him in tors. Ozpin looked at student and ask.

"Are you alright?"-Ozpin kneel to student who was on the ground. He looked at him with fear in eyes and slowly say.

"Yea- Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."-Student respond. Ozpin ask.

"You know what they want? Any information?"-Ozpin was nervous. He need to protect his students. That's his duty as headmaster. Student think for second and say.

"They talking about gather as many students they can and gather them in cafeteria. That's all."-student say and stood up. Ozpin also stood up and put his hand on his shoulder and say.

"Listen. We're under attack. Can you find other students? Find as many as you can. And try to help others ok? Then if you find enough run from the school. It's not safe here and the enemy is not a Grimm so you don't have a chance against them. Are you understood?"-Ozpin ask with dead serious. Students nodded. Ozpin smiled and say.

"Good, now go!"

Student run and turn left on the cornet. Ozpin start to run but then he heard a shoot from where the student run. Ozpin stopped and looked there and gritted his teeth. Ozpin run there. When Ozpin reach there he saw body of the student with hole in forehead. Ozpin turn hi sight and walk away. Then he saw a girl in red dress, gold eyes and black, long hair. Ozpin know her.

"Cinder Fall."-Ozpin mutter. Girl smiled and nodded. Then someone hit Ozpin in head making him unconscious. Ozpin saw only Cinder who was smiling. Then he pass out.

When Ozpin wake up and try to move but he notice he was tied. Ozpin try to free him self but without success. He looked around and saw he was in cafeteria. Ozpin saw also other students who were tided. There were about 10 of them. There wasn't any teachers. Ozpin looked around.

Cafeteria was destroy. Walls were cracked. In roof were several holes. Tables were destroy and scattered around. They were sitting in the middle. Ozpin notice about 40 members of White Fang. 'Dammit. Why they are here!? Wait, that's oblivious. I think I'm still dizzy.'-Ozpin though and sighed. When he was sitting he heard crying of one of the student. One Fang walk near her and order to shut up. When that didn't work he hit her with weapon making her unconscious. Then there was silents. Ozpin if wasn't tided who will killed them but now he can't do anything. While he was looking he heard doors opening. He looked and saw Torchwick, with Cinder and some guy in black armor. Torchwick say something to Fang. Then Torchwick looked around and notice Ozpin. Ozpin looked at him with death sigh. Torchwick smiled and walk to Ozpin. Then he say.

"Hello, how you feeling?"-Torchwick ask with maniac smile. "Well, I must say, I expect, 'more' from school like Beacon. It's very disappointed."- Torchwick make sad expression and claps his hand. "But!"- Roman pointed. "We're here to payback. You know what are we talking about. I'm talking about when you betray us. Me and Cinder when we were on the mission making us a criminals. You know how that hurt. And today."- Roman grab Ozpin scroll and call to Ardan."We'll make you pay for what you have done. You and your students.

**Emerald Forest**

Ardan was sleeping when he heard calling. Ardan shock his head and grab scroll. He open it and saw Ozpin. Ardna pick up and ask.

"Hello, how can I help you?"-Ardan scratch his head. What he heard shock him.

"Hello there, Mr. Ardan. How are you? Are in good health?"-Ardan stood up with angry and say.

"Roman, what do you want?!"-Ardan almost shout. Roman chuckle and say.

"I can heard you're in good health. That's good, That's very good. You know, I paid a visit to your school and I'm sad, You're not here. Others are having good time."- Roman move closer scroll to make Ardan hear crying. Ardna almost boiled from anger. His hair almost start to burning from anger.

"As you can see they having a very good time. So why don't you join us. You, Tamara and you kid I don't know what was his or her name. But this don't important. Huh? Ohhh. There is someone who want talk to you. I think you know him."- Roman give scroll to Belgarus.

"Hello, there lad. Long time not see."-Belgarus say.

"Yeah, It's been a some time."-Ardan respond.

"You know. There is a lot fun up here. And I think you wanna see me huh? I know you want. I think with your speed you will be here for max 30 minutes. I think not only you want to see me, Am I right girl?"-Belgarus ask. Ardan looked around and notice Tamara and Naya. Naya was angry and clenched fists. Tamara looked angry as well. Ardan spoke to Belgarus.

"I will see you then in 30 minutes. Where?"

"In cafeteria."-Belgarus respond and give back Roman scroll.

"Well then. Come freely. We will be waiting."-Roman laugh and hang out. Ardan was standing. Tamara ask.

"Are we going then?"

"Of course! But there is something is bother me. And I don't know what is this. But those not matter. Now..."-Ardan stopped when he saw RWBY and JNPR behind Tamara and Naya.

Ruby looked nervously but she slap her self and ask.

"What happening? We barley heard something, but this wasn't sound good."- She looked at Ardan with sad face. Others also looked at them demanded answered. Ardan shock his head and sigh. He start to think how to tell them this without making them rush there without plan. If they will rush there they will definitely die when they will enter to cafeteria. Ardan sigh again and say.

"Before I will tell you what happen, promise me one thing. You won't rush anywhere without my permission. Understood!"- Ardan give them death sigh. They looked between themselves, gulped and nodded.

"Beacon was attack. A lot of students were killed, some were capture and now they are holed in cafeteria. I think also that only Ozpin manage to survive. There are Roman, Belgarus. I don't know if someone else. I can imagine a lot of White Fang and some men of Belgarus. They are strong people."- Ardan looked at them to see how they react. Ruby, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha was terrified, Weiss was angry, Yang was burning from rage. Ren wasn't looked pissed but his eyes was telling that someone is going to die. Nora was surprise and angry as well. But nobody move to rush. Good sign. Tamara say.

"Ok, we know what happen. Now are we going to kill all of them or just sitting here?"- Tamara looked impatient. Ardan just wave his hands and say.

"Fallow me then. And one thing. RWBY, JNPR if something will go wrong run. Don't looked behind just run. Naya you will run with them."-Ardan grab scroll and give it to her. "I wrote here all training program. Use them wisely. I know you will."- Ardan smiled and pat Naya head. She grab it with uncertainties and ask.

"What do you mean? You are Ardan WarBeast! You can't die!"-Naya shout almost crying. Ardan looked and say.

"I give it to you not because I will die, I gave it to you because I have bad feelings and I don't want to make you risk. You are our daughter, And my duty is protect my daughter."- He smiled and give Naya kiss in forehead of the mask.

"Now, Let's MOVE!"-Ardan shout. He and others fallow him to the Beacon.

**Beacon, Cafeteria.**

Fang were bringing some cartons. When they open them, inside where suit of the Fang. Roman say.

"Now, because we got sometime before main guests will arrive, let's make fancy party. Fang help them put suits."- Roman nodded. Fang start to grab suits and force students to wear suits. Some trying to get free, some were crying. Between them only Cardin was sitting without saying or making any noise. Ozpin was asking him self why. Roman looked at Ozpin and say.

"Don't worry, Ozi. I have one for you as well."-Roman smiled devilishly. Roman nodded and two Fang grab Ozpin to change him in Fang uniform. When they release his hands Ozpin hit one in face with elbow. Then he kick other in face. Roman smiled and shoot at Ozpin in back while he was dealing with others who came dealing with Ozpin.

Ozpin fall on ground in pain. Students looked at this and shouts. Roman rolled his eyes and shoot cane near students.

"Children, please can you just shut up."-Roman say finished sentence with irritation. Students looked and they became quiet.

"Wasn't that that hard, huh?"-Roman ask.

When everyone was dressed, there pass 25 minutes.

"Now, I have deal with you."-Roman say and grinned. Students looked scary, but this couldn't be see under the masks. Roman nodded and Fang brings two wooden boxes. They open them and inside were weapons. Roman say.

"Now, to be prepare for party you need these toys. Don't worry, they are sharp."-Roman say sarcastic and giggle. Students looked between themselves and only one grab a weapon. Belgarus say.

"Come on lads. We don't have all day. By the way we know who are your parents and where they are. So if you don't want to something happen to them better grab weapons!"- Belgarus cowed. Students get feared and slowly grab a weapons. They prefer obey than something happen to they family. Ozpin only looked. Roman say.

"Everyone grab a weapon good. Ozpin you won't have one. I have other plan for you."-Roman smiled. "Now. Get in the line."-Roman looked serious. Students obey. When everything was ready Roman say.

"Now, I have a deal for you. I will free you, and let you go home only for one condition. And this condition will be..."-Roman pointed and door to cafeteria when they open in bang.

"Deal with them. That's a promise and I will give you also 100 thousand lien. How about that? Well then."- Roman spin and turn his face to guests. "Hello, there. I see you arrive. Now you come here."-Roman pointed at Ozpin who walk slowly to him. Roman grab his shoulder and say. "Meet my friend, he is new here but in first day he disappointed me."-Roman walk behind and point his cane to his head. "And I don't like when someone disappointed me."-Roman looked angry and fire the cane, making Ozpin head blowing up. The rest Fang(students) looked shocked, and almost vomit. Roman pointed and the rest. "They were different. Now to make everything clear now."-Roman turn to Cinder and Belgarus who prepare themselves. Roman in dancing mode turn to Ardan and rest. "Let's the party START!"-Roman shout and fire his cane.

"Jump!"-Ardan shout. They jump dodging shot and run and them.

"Kill every Fang you see!"-Ardan shout killing one smashing one on the ground. Roman start laughing.

"That's right, let's party begin, HAHAHAHA!"-Roman laugh maniacally while shooting his cane. Ardan looked at him and charge. Ardan try to hit Roman in head but he bowed and hit Ardan in chest firing cane. Ardan flew step away without any damage. Ardan smiled and say.

"I have hope this time I will get more fun than last."-Ardan say while smashing Fang head who trying attack him from the side. Roman chuckle and say.

"Let's dance this danse macabre!"-Roman bowed and prepare him self from attack. Roman thought 'Come one kill everyone, then will be more fun in after party."-Roman smirked. Ardan charge and try to kick Roman from air in face but Roman dodge it. Ardan slash Roman hitting him but only make little scratch on shoulder.

Tamara and Naya were fighting Belgarus. Naya was trying to to slash Belgarus in face bur he grab Naya arm and throw her in the wall. Tamara jump in the air and try slash Belgarus but he block it. They looked at themselves and Belgarus say.

"Long time not see huh?"-he smirked.

"You're right. You became better."-Tamara say trying slash Belgarus in stomach but he dodge it and try attack Tamara shoulder but he missed. Tamara disappear and show her self behind Belgarus trying slash him in the head, but he kneel and kick Tamara in Stomach but she block it with hand. She fast grab his leg and throw him in the wall. Naya who was standing now saw flying Belgarus in her direction. She run and slash unprepared Belgarus in the back. Belgarus shout and hit the wall.

"You became better but I'm still better than you. You're too young for me."-Tamara taunted. Belgarus sand up and looked at Tamara and Naya and spat blood from mouth.

"You're right. But that don't change that this fight make me happy!"-Belgarus laugh and rise his sword. Tamara grinned and say to Naya.

"I will try block him and then you will attack from behind, got it?"-Tamara ask. Naya nodded and get in battle stance. Tamara smiled and charge. Belgarus wait to last moment and slash from above. Tamara grinned and jump aside and slash from side. Belgarus jump await and charge at Tamara with smile on face. He was enjoying the fight. But this make him forget about Naya. While he was fighting with Tamara Naya was climbing on destroy wall where Belgarus hit. She looked down and saw Belgarus was trying to move away Tamara sword away. She saw chance and jump on him. She don't shout. It's was pointless. She prepare daggers and plunged them in shoulders hitting lungs. Belgarus looked shocked and try to see who hit him. Naya pulled of the mask showing her face without one eye. Belgarus grinned and say.

"So kid (cought) you have...your...revenge..."-Blegraus fall with smile on his face. Nay pulled of sword and looked at Tamara who give her big smile.

"Nice Naya."-She respond. Naya nodded and looked around. She pointed at Cinder. Tamara nodded and they charge at her. Cinder was dealing with Ruby and Blake.

Andar was still fighting with Roman. He got a lot more fun than last time. Ardan grab Roman shoulder and throw him in air. Roman spin him and fire few time from cane. Ardan cover himself. Roman landing on Ardan gloves and say.

"Man, you're pain in the ass."-Roman taunted and jump off his gloves. Ardan charge and slash Roman in stomach making again few scratch. Roman reclaim his balance. Then he get information that men of Belgarus are prepared. Roman smiled and looked around. Only he, Cinder and true White Fang survive. Roman then shout to everyone.

"I sorry, but I think we need to leave now."-Roman bowed. Ardan prepare for charge and say.

"Oh, No. You don't go anywhere!"-Ardan charge but Roman dodge it making Ardan make hole in wall. Roman get also another information that police is heading to Beacon. Roman chuckle and say.

"I think it's time to leave! See you!"-Roman shout and fire his cane in the roof making hole. Above it was airship who drop rope. Cinder, Roman and few Fang grab them and escape. Tamara throw some knives but she hit only Fangs. Roman laugh and say.

"See you later freaks!"-After that he and Cinder disappear in airship who flew away. Ardan get hand of the wall and say.

"Check the bodies."-Ardan order. Everyone nodded.

When Ruby walk to first body she notice wallet. She picked and take a look what is inside. That was inside scary her as hell. She shout and threw wallet away. She was about to cry. Yang run to her and hug her. Ruby was trembling and couldn't say a think.

" . Calm down. Calm down. What happen Ruby?"-Yang ask. Blake walk to the wallet and looked inside. She get scared but she was able to say.

"These Fang are students of Beacon!"-Blake shout. Everybody frozen. Ardan shout.

"Remove the mask. NOW!"-Everybody get off freeze and do it. They remove the mask and frozen everyone was students from Beacon. Only few Fang was not from Beacon.

"Ho-How this is possibly!?"-Pyrrha shout. Jaune fall on ground confused. Nora was scared and Ren was shocked. Weiss was pissed off. Yang was in fire but holding Ruby make her a little calm.

**In air ship**

Cinder ask Roman who was sitting and smoking cigarette.

"Why you order students to put clothes of White Fang. I don't see a point in this."-Cinder cross her hand and put one leg on another. She make confused expression on face. Roman chuckle, put out cigarette and say.

"Just watch."-Roman respond and start to call somewhere. When someone pick phone he start.

"Hello. It's Vale Police Department?"- Cinder was shock. He was calling to police. Cinder was going to throw fireball at him but he continue.

"I would like report of attack on Beacon Academy. I can also send a portraits of attackers."-Roman say. Cinder star to think. After few second she get the idea of Roman plan and smiled devilishly. Roman notice and smiled. "Yes. It's was White Fang and someone not from here. Too long to explain this because they can escape in this time. They are very dangerous. My friend will send photo of attackers. Ok. Ok Goodbye."-Roman finish calling and looked at Cinder who just finished sending a photo. Cinder looked at Roman and say.

"I didn't expect you will be able to think of that kind of plan. I'm impressed."-Cinder say and claps few time. Roman smiled and ask.

"Which people you send photo?"

"Ardan and Tamara."-Cinder respond. Roman star to think and say.

"Can be. I was thinking that you will send picture as well of RWBY and JNPR but that doesn't matter."-Roman wave his hand and say.

"Take us to hideout!"-Roman order and call to Belgarus men.

"Hello, guys. Everything ready I assume?"

"_Yep everything ready. Just give order and we blow this shit apart_."-men respond. Roman smiled and ask.

"You make this invisible right? No one can find it?"

"_Yep. They would need mage to find this."-_Men respond.

"Good leave it now and head back to base. This will be for other part of the plan."-Roman say and hang out.

"Now we need just wait for Fang move."-Roman thought and start to laugh.

**Beacon, cafeteria.**

Everyone was silent. This what they found shock them. Every teacher was dead and also a students. They found Ozpin body. They saw how Roman blow his head. But they found no dust. Roman must use special bullet for this one. Ardan, Tamara and Naya were sitting together. RWBY was sitting few step away and JNPR was laying on the ground. Suddenly the heard police out side. The stood up and Ruby say.

"Finally they arrive."-Ruby say and head to police as they enter. Ardan notice something and stopped Ruby grabbing her shoulder. She looked confused. Ardan was serious. He heard a lot of food steps out side. They are not friendly. Ruby push back Ruby who was confused. Police started to surround them. RWBY and JNPR looked confused because they didn't know what's happening. One of police shout.

"TAMARA AND ARDAN! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND FREE THE HOSTAGE!"

RWBY and JNPR looked at themselves. Ruby shout.

"Wait! It's mistake!"-Ruby try explain. But police men ignore it. Ardan say to everyone.

"Do what I do Ok?"-they nodded. Then Ardan grab Ruby and he hold her from her neck. Ruby was coughing and looked scared. Everyone was shocked. Only Tamara wasn't. She say to Naya.

"Don't worry. Ardan know what he is doing. And listen I will exactly the same to you Ok?-Tamara say and grab Naya and put her sword near Naya throat. Police aim at them with rifle. Yang shout.

"What are you doing?!"-He was going to punch but Ren stopped her and say.

"Don't. They know what they are doing. It's only way that we will get from here alive."-Ren explain. Yang was looking confused. Everyone walk to him and ask. En explain this that police didn't heard it.

"Now! I will release hostage only if you won't killed us. Then we will surrender!"-Ardan shout. Ruby cough heavier. Police say.

"Release them and we will guarantee you won't get harmed!" Ardan nodded and slowly order to rest to move to police. Tamara was still holding Naya. She move with her closer to Ardan. When RWBY and JNPR was behind police Ardan say to Ruby and Naya.

"Be strong. Don't worry about us."-Ardan smiled. Naya respond.

"I won't leave you. I promise this."-She say quietly. Tamara say.

"I know. Wait few years. And then prepare plan for rescue us. I know you will handle it. I and Ardan believe in you."-Tamara say and release Naya. Ardan whisper to Ruby hear.

"Live now, and plan to free us. I count on you. Tell this the others and don't say anybody else. This is just the beginning."-Ardan smiled and release Ruby who was shocked. After they release them they drop there weapons.

"Don't try to make any fast move."-police men warned. Ge give order to grab them and put into prison van. When they went off Naya saw helicopter. Probably police or TV station. The police escort them outside keeping journalists away from them. One ask.

"Is that true that Naya parents were responsibility for massacre in Beacon?"-Naya hearing this want to hit the one who ask this but she force her selves to don't do this. She just walk away. The police grab them and took to Ruby uncle house. He wasn't inside but Ruby remember where he hide the key. When they enter the house and shut doors they head to salon.

Salon was big enough to fit 15 people. In the middle was big brown table, with red flowers in vase. Salon was painting in vanilla color. There were two big sofa and eight brown chair. In the cornet was TV and next to it was plant. Two windows was on opposite side from the entrance. In other cornet was bookshelf with some old books.

Naya was sitting on the sofa with legs bent and knees near face. She was looking almost depress. She couldn't stand a smile of Ardan and Tamara in this situation. She could lost her home again. Everyone wasn't in good mood. Finally Ruby say.

"I know it's not maybe a good moment to talk about this but I think we should go to a court hearing."-Ruby say nervously. Blake was going to say something about it's not the time but Pyrrha stopped her telling.

"Ruby is right. Maybe we will find, or hear something useful to help them escape."-Pyrrha say and put off her scroll.

"What are you doing?"-Yang ask.

"I'm going to call the police. I want tell them to call me when will the trial by judicial."-Pyrrha say and start call. She ask them and they agreed.

"Thank you. Goodbye. Done now we need just wait."-Pyrrha say. Naya suddenly stood up and shout.

"We can't just wait! Roman is free! And he will planing to eliminate us as well! We can't just sit down and wait for him! We need training to be prepare for everything!"-Naya was angry. She want to punch Pyrrha. But she only give her death sight. Pyrrha seeing this froze. "Ho-Ho-How deadly she can be?! She is only 4!?"-Pyrrha shout in her mind.

"Naya is right. We can't just sit down!"-Blake agreed. Everyone nodded. Then they heard noise from entrance. It was Ruby uncle Qrow. When he saw everyone especially Naya he froze.

"Wha-Wha-What happen that you brought friends here Ruby, Yang?"-Qrow say confused.

"I will explain this uncle just sit down."-Ruby say. Qrow just sigh and sit on chair. Ruby explain everything what happen. Qrow just start to think and finally say.

"You got really big problem now. I must say this isn't very good situation. But in my opinion you should fallow with Pyrrha plan to see judicial. This can give you a lot of information. You can stay in my house. That's no problem. Maybe later we can find something bigger."-Qrow say.

"I think I can call to my parents to give us place."-Weiss say.

"That's will be great but... how can we explain this hole situation?"-Jaune ask.

"Don't worry about that."-Weiss respond.

"Now I think you must be very tired. Go get some sleep."-Qrow say. They nodded and go get sleep. Naya was the last who fall asleep after they prepare everything.

"Roman, I will get and Cinder. You will pay for that."-Naya say to her self and fall asleep.


	15. Update 1

**Hello, readers. I have something to say. **

**First(I bow) sorry for not updating a story. I have few things which I need to make priority including test. But perhaps the biggest reason is that I'm lazy. It's no doubt about it and I can say I'm lazy.**

**Second it's that Beacon War Beast will be not cancel but freeze for unknown time. But I don't end it maybe later I will return to it but for now I don't have inspiration to write.**

**Third. I think I will start a new series. I know that you can say "You don't finish one and start new". I DON"T CARE! It's my live. I will regret it not you! Ahh... I think I need calm down. Anyway see you soon I new series.**


End file.
